Waldeinsamkeit
by Tilim
Summary: (Substantivo, do alemão wald com einsamkeit): o sentimento de estar sozinho na floresta; estar em paz junto a natureza. (Substantivo, do japonês koi no yokan): a noção extraordinária ao conhecer uma pessoa de que um dia vocês irão se apaixonar.
1. WALDEINSAMKEIT

**WALDEINSAMKEIT**

(Substantivo, do alemão _wald + einsamkeit_ ): o sentimento de estar sozinho na floresta; estar em paz junto a natureza.

* * *

[PARTE 1]

 _Hinata! Não dê nem mais um passo! Afaste-se das árvores! Nunca,_ nunca _, entre nessa floresta!_

A primeira vez o aviso tinha vindo de seu pai em tons meio nervosos e meio preocupados. A menina certamente não sabia onde começava um e terminava outro porque tremia e começou a chorar instantaneamente enquanto seu pai vinha em sua direção como a encarnação da fúria. Ela mal tinha chegado aos arbustos de mirtilos que rodeavam a floresta, ela só queria colher algumas frutinhas, elas estavam logo _ali_!

Quando seu pai se aproximou o suficiente Hinata retesou o corpo achando que dali viriam algumas palmadas, mas tudo o que Hiashi fez foi tomar-lhe no colo, as mãos envolvendo-a protetoramente, sua cabeça repousando no ombro largo, o cheiro familiar de pai e carinho e lareira e tinta derrubaram ainda mais lágrimas de seus arregalados olhos brancos.

Ele marchou por todo o jardim de volta para a casa, a mão grande esfregando as costas dela para que parasse de chorar, os olhos de Hinata grudados na floresta na qual ela não podia entrar, lindamente iluminada e convidativa naquele meio de tarde de primavera.

E lá, na base dos arbustos, Hinata achou ter visto a mais curiosa raposa, inteirinha preta do focinho a calda.

 _Deixe a adaga, Hinata._

O segundo aviso viera de Neji anos depois. Lembrava-se de ter tentado protestar mais com ele do que jamais ousaria fazer com seu pai.

 _Ela caiu em algum lugar da floresta, portanto está perdida e não importa se foi logo depois dos arbustos! Não vou deixar que entre lá!_

Era o verão logo depois de seu décimo terceiro aniversário e ganhara três adagas decoradas de seu tio Hizashi que estava visitando pela temporada. Estava com Neji no jardim dos fundos aprendendo a atirá-las, mas usou força demais e pontaria de menos em um de seus arremessos que fez a adaga passar direto pelo alvo, bater na cerca de madeira com um tilintar metálico e cair em algum lugar da floresta, mas que não poderia ser muito longe, ela pensou. Não deu nem um passo antes de ouvir as palavras de seu primo. Ele tinha os olhos fixados nas árvores, o tom sério como um ataque cardíaco. Se não o conhecesse melhor, diria até que Neji estava assustado.

Neji colocou a mão nas suas costas guiando-a de volta para casa surdo para quaisquer protestos, mas Hinata arriscou um último olhar para o lugar onde acreditava estar a adaga e podia jurar que tinha visto um cervo preto dos chifres até o rabo.

 _Por favor, parem!_

A terceira vez fora sua própria voz a dar o aviso. Sakura e Ino e até mesmo Tenten, sempre tão mais sensata, tinham bebido taças a mais do que deveriam e corriam pelo jardim dos fundos com risos agudos deixando baforadas de vapor escaparem de seus lábios na noite de inverno. Havia geada sobre a grama marrom do jardim, mas nada de neve ainda. Hinata ia atrás delas segurando o vestido que antes achara tão bonito, mas que agora era apenas uma inconveniência para alcançar as tolas amigas. Era seu aniversário de dezessete anos e sua introdução formal à sociedade com uma festa em que seu pai convidara todas as pessoas adequadas e todas as famílias dos empregados da casa– imaginava que os clãs nobres estavam bastante incomodados com o fato, mas seriam devidamente esnobes para jamais admitir.

Sakura ia a passos apressados até a cerca nos limites da propriedade com Ino em seu encalço. Depois de alguns metros, contudo, Tenten parou e observou Hinata correndo até elas. A menina as alcançou quando Sakura já tinha jogado um dos pés por cima da cerca, o vestido levantado até mostrar as ligas e as meias rendadas. Ino estava ao lado dela, mas ouvira os apelos de Hinata e agora parecia incerta, encarando a floresta com outros olhos.

 _Sakura, por favor! É proibido para qualquer um daqui passar dos limites da floresta, e creio que isso se aplique aos visitantes! Por favor!_

Lembrava-se de como Sakura estava embriagada, então ela riu de seus avisos. Deu de ombros e riu mais quando a morena insistiu, como se fosse Hinata quem estivesse se comportando tolamente, com medo de um amontoado de árvores e umidade, então tentou retirar a perna de cima da cerca como se só estivesse querendo dar um susto nas amigas com aquela tentativa de ser intrépida. Rasgou a meia ao fazer isso e arranhou a perna alva em um prego no processo. Fora obviamente superficial, mas o suficiente para acabar com a embriaguez de Sakura ao ter sua meia de seda arruinada e a rosada marchou de volta para o palacete dos Hyuuga admoestando as amigas por deixá-la se ferir quando estava ébria e de quem havia sido a brilhante ideia de deixar a festa sem agasalhos no meio do inverno! Ino foi atrás rindo dela e da situação do que o penteado de Sakura se tornara, mas Tenten ainda esperou um momento, dividida entre segui-las e aguardar Hinata que encarava a escuridão densa entre as árvores. Um calafrio e o grito de Tenten chamando-a sobressaltaram-na o suficiente para que desse as costas ao desconhecido e fosse de voltara para a festa.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento de que acreditava ter visto pequenos olhos vermelhos, pequenos como os olhos de um corvo, encarando-a da floresta.

Pouco mais de um mês depois da festa eles começaram a ouvir os avisos sobre a revolução, sobre a morte de diversos aristocratas, vários que podiam chamar de amigos da família, outros nobres e até mesmo ricos senhores de terras, como era o caso de Hiashi. Hanabi, que estava passando o inverno com a família da mãe delas ao sul por detestar o frio nortenho, recebeu uma mensagem do pai mandando-lhe ficar lá por mais algum tempo. Hiashi queria mandar Hinata para lá também, mas tinha medo do que poderia haver nas estradas. Tinha motivos para temer mais do que bandidos e revolucionários naquelas terras.

Os insurgentes alcançaram as terras de seu tio antes e Neji chegou a casa deles em um cavalo exausto, pingando sangue na sela e pedindo perdão ao tio por não ter conseguido salvar o pai. Hiashi sentiu a perda do irmão e temeu pela vida de suas filhas e seu sobrinho. Cogitou novamente mandar Hinata para o sul com Neji como escolta uma vez que ele estivesse recuperado dos ferimentos, mas impossibilitados de chamar um médico, um curandeiro ou mesmo uma alcoviteira, o rapaz não resistiu e morreu de uma infecção um mês antes do mundo inteiro dos Hyuuga ir de vez para o inferno.

Eles atacaram as casas daquela região em uma noite fragrante de outono, quase um ano depois do grande baile para apresentação social da primogênita de Hiashi. Hinata acordou com os guinchos dos cavalos porque eles atearam fogo aos estábulos primeiro. A porta da frente, de madeira antiga, estava se mostrando difícil de arrombar, e as janelas do primeiro andar haviam sido barricadas com tábuas semanas antes prevendo justamente aquilo.

A moça pegou da gaveta da penteadeira as adagas adornadas e amarrou o cinto com as bainhas por cima da camisola sem cerimônias. Estava terminando de calçar as botas quando seu pai entrou no quarto parecendo apavorado e tirou-a de lá. A criadagem não dormia mais na casa e eles estavam reduzidos aos dois, pois onde quer que olhassem não havia mais guardas ou mercenários para contratarem como proteção.

A imensa porta da frente cedeu no instante em que Hiashi conseguiu entrar com Hinata na cozinha e bater aquela porta, mas ele sabia que o tinham avistado. Ele precisava mandar Hinata para um local seguro, sabia o que fariam com ela se a encontrassem. Seria pior, muito pior do que apenas a morte.

 _Vá, Hinata! Você precisa correr, precisa se salvar!_

Fora a última vez que ouvira o aviso.

 _Vá pelos fundos, rápido! Vá por trás do estábulo, mas não vá para a floresta! Fique longe daquele lugar, mas corra o mais rápido que puder e vá para o sul, tente chegar até sua irmã!_

Ele a empurrava sob protestos que ignorou. Hiashi fez uma curva e a levou até a porta escondida sob as escadas que dava para os aposentos dos empregados, abrindo-se para um pequeno porão e para fora por uma escotilha no jardim escondida sob grama falsa. Ela não queria ir e ele sabia, mas ela tinha que ir! Hiashi perdera Hikari há tanto tempo, depois aqueles bárbaros equivocados tomaram-lhe Hizashi sem que pudesse ir até ele, foi um impotente para ajudar Neji, e Hanabi estava longe, sem notícia há meses... Tinha que tentar salvar Hinata.

 _Vá! Fique longe da floresta!_

Ele a empurrou escada acima e a escotilha se fechou a seus pés no momento em que Hinata ouviu a porta interna ser arrombada. Lágrimas começaram a cair no mesmo instante em que seu instinto de ficar ou fugir alcançou suas pernas e ela correu.

Tirou as adagas das bainhas para evitar que elas ficassem quicando contra seus quadris ao correr. Fez uma curva na esquina do casarão em direção aos estábulos. O calor das chamas a atingiu metros antes, assim como as mãos calejadas de um soldado revolucionário desgarrado. A moça imediatamente tentou se soltar empurrando-o com um punho fechado contra o peito largo, a mão direita enterrou a adaga no pescoço dele em um golpe limpo antes que ele percebesse que ela estava armada e desesperada. Ele ainda emitiu um gorgolejar grotesco no momento em que uma golfada de sangue quente cobriu Hinata e o homem começar a tombar, uma das mãos na garganta, a outra tateando-a a esmo enquanto ficava lá, ofegante, meio paralisada pelo choque, meio estonteada pela adrenalina. A voz de seu pai soou em sua cabeça como um mantra antes que seus joelhos batessem no chão, a direção em que o peso do homem a levava. Arrancou a adaga da garganta do morto deixando mais sangue escapar e bem a tempo de ver que aquele soldado desgarrado tinha amigos que a avistaram.

Hinata sabia o que tinha que fazer, era sua única opção e era tudo o que não queria.

Deu as costas aos homens que corriam, rezou para que nenhum deles tivesse arco e flechas, e correu em direção à floresta. Segurou as adagas com uma das mãos e pulou a cerca sem parar de correr. Seu vestido de dormir ficou preso nos arbustos de mirtilos, secos e duros naquela época do ano, e ela o rasgou para se libertar. Rezou para o que quer que fosse que tinha de assustador naquela floresta, para que o medo que a impedia de entrar ali, o medo que petrificava seu pai e assustava Neji, o terror daquelas árvores que ela ouvira ser sussurrado tantas e tantas vezes pelos homens e mulheres cujas terras faziam fronteira com o território, também fizesse com que seus perseguidores recuassem, mas muito metros a frente, quando arriscou um olhar para trás, Hinata viu as tochas seguindo-a por sobre a cerca e pelas árvores adentro.

Correu mais rápido. Suas pernas protestavam, não conseguia enxergar um palmo na frente dos olhos e sentia as juntas dos dedos incrivelmente rígidas por segurar as adagas com força contra o vento. O sangue daquele soldado secava e endurecia em sua pele, o ar gelado de outono a feria por dentro, mas ela ainda ouvia barulhos às suas costas, não podia parar de correr. Quanto mais de floresta haveria? Ela nunca soube quão grande ela era.

Hinata sentiu os pelos de seu corpo todo se eriçarem quando um calafrio de um medo mais primitivo, mais visceral, de algo que se aproximava pela dianteira, mas nem isso conseguiu fazê-la parar de correr. Estava determinada a fugir ou morrer, não iria ser pega.

Foi um único instante. Hinata pensou ter visto dois pontos brilhantes a frente, por um segundo eles estavam na altura de seus olhos, mas depois sumiram e reapareceram mais abaixo. A moça piscou e eles desapareceram por completo. Antes que pudesse olhar de novo Hinata tropeçou em uma raiz proeminente. Lembrou-se das adagas seguras na mão esquerda e posicionou-as longe de seu corpo, deixando que seu flanco direito absorvesse o impacto. O ar foi expelido de seus pulmões porque suas costas bateram contra outra raiz, não conseguia nem dizer se da mesma árvore naquela escuridão, não importava.

Quando seus olhos focalizaram e parou de ver tudo dobrado, Hinata viu que as doze tochas que achava estar alucinando eram mesmo doze tochas se aproximando por diferentes pontos da floresta. Aqueles homens não desistiam! Por quê? Quais seriam suas ordens? O quê os movia?

Hinata trouxe os braços para cima e conseguiu se virar de bruços sobre os cotovelos. Suas pernas tremiam, seu tornozelo estava torcido – senão coisa pior – devido a queda, mas não havia dor, não se permitiria doer-se ainda. Tentou se colocar em pé e só conseguiu grunhir. Sentia seus membros pesados e indiferentes aos comandos de seu cérebro, o mesmo sentimento frustrante de tentar correr num sonho e ter-se impossivelmente lenta e pesada.

Sentiu os tremores do chão sob suas palmas mais do que os ouviu: algo pesado, forte, uma passada poderosa e se aproximando dela. Hinata olhou para a frente em sua posição semi-agachada, para a escuridão impassível, e seus olhos se ajustaram no último segundo para distinguir uma forma felina imensa pulando sobre ela, para trás dela e em direção aos pontos laranja que a perseguiam.

E no meio daquela floresta proibida, sozinha, órfã, machucada, aterrorizada, Hinata soltou um riso estrangulado pela estranheza de tudo aquilo: uma pantera! Uma pantera negra pulara sobre si e atacara o facho de luminosidade mais próximo que vinha para matá-la. Que fato estupidamente curioso e impossível! Não havia grandes felinos naquela parte do país, nenhum era visto tão ao norte há séculos.

Mais um dos pontos de luz se apagou ao longe, Hinata podia ouvir gritos ecoando, perturbando os pássaros e outros animais. Um a um os gritos cessaram e as tochas se extinguiram.

Uma pantera... E antes disso um corvo e antes um cervo e uma raposa e sabe-se lá quantos mais animais completamente pretos Hinata já não vira – ou imaginara – nos limites da floresta enquanto a encarava da janela do seu quarto, dos degraus externos da cozinha sentada comendo um rolinho de canela, enquanto colocava lençóis para secar no varal, ao passear a cavalo.

Deixou-se cair de costas novamente, a floresta agora assustadora e reconfortantemente silenciosa, o outono mais cheiroso do que nunca soprando as folhas no vento frio. Olhou para cima, para o dossel outonal que a impedia de ver o céu. Percebeu que estava chorando. Talvez fosse a adrenalina finalmente se esvaindo, suas veias relaxando. Talvez não tivesse parado desde que vira aquelas pessoas entrando em sua casa para abater seu pai, para fazer sabe-se lá o quê com ela. Talvez fosse alívio por saber que o que quer que fosse aquele animal que matara os soldados – ou mercenários, não saberia distinguir – logo estaria ali atraído pelo cheiro do sangue que a cobria e tudo estaria acabado.

Fechou os olhos por um momento ou muitos. Podia ter cochilado, mas abriu-os letargicamente quando ouviu um farfalhar de folhas proposital demais para ser apenas o vento contra as árvores. A esquerda da moça surgiu um homem que Hinata imediatamente descartou como sendo um dos revolucionários, afinal ele estava nu em pelo! Antes que pudesse corar, apagou.

* * *

Ele estava inquieto, nenhuma forma parecia natural quando na verdade todas eram. Havia uma garota humana sobre suas peles de dormir. O gato em si queria se aninhar junto enquanto a cobra tirava a língua para fora para saborear o ar; os pelos do pescoço de seu lobo se eriçavam e todos os seus pássaros piavam sem parar. Havia uma estranha humana em sua casa, em sua toca, e ele podia sentir o cheiro da dor dela pelo tornozelo fraturado e o corpo exausto por correr. Podia sentir a dor de perder tudo e todos, de perder o seu lar e o medo que ela sentiu ao correr para e pela floresta, a culpa de matar aquele outro humano cujo sangue ainda estava sobre ela e que ele farejava com repulsa.

Mais do que tudo, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas dela mesmo ainda desacordada.

O humano em si desceu da viga do teto onde estava empoleirado como morcego e colocou mais toras na lareira. Manteve o olfato e as orelhas do lobo e usou as garras da águia para rasgar o vestido cheio de sangue, depois voltou com suas mãos humanas quase nunca usadas para lavar com um pano úmido o sangue seco encrustado nela. Manteve os ouvidos abertos para qualquer alteração na respiração ou nos batimentos cardíacos que indicasse que ela podia estar acordando, mas ela continuava dormindo, provavelmente tendo pesadelos se as lágrimas e os sussurros desesperados fossem qualquer indicação. Com cuidado também sentiu os ossos do pé ao tornozelo e decidiu que eles estavam no lugar antes de atar um pedaço limpo do vestido apertado o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse causar maiores danos ao começar a se mover.

Quando o único cheiro de sangue que sentia vinha da água suja do balde ele levantou-se e saiu da cabana. Limpou o que precisava ser limpo, mudou para uma forma mais confortável de urso e saiu andando pela floresta ainda incerto do motivo de ter matado todos os outros, mas ter prontamente trazido aquela garota humana para o coração de seu território.

O urso balançou a cabeça, cansado de pensar sobre aquilo e rumou para o rio, para a leve queda d'água onde ele sabia que os salmões pulavam. Precisava caçar, precisava se alimentar e salmão era tão bom para seu urso e para sua águia quanto ratos e sapos eram para sua cobra e grama era para seu cavalo e seu cervo. Ignorou ao máximo os instintos de seu lobo e seu cão que gritavam _volte, volte, alcateia, toca, companheira, lar, fique_. Ignorou sua arara e seu babuíno que gritavam exatamente a-mesma-coisa. Ignorou seu tigre que fazia seu peito inteiro tremer ao ronronar tão alto que tivera medo de acordá-la.

E ignorou seu homem, seu animal mais incerto e mais instável, único que tinha medo de não conseguir controlar.

* * *

Hinata acordou chorando. Sentiu-se aliviada por estar viva e por ter um teto sobre sua cabeça e um fogo ardendo no fogareiro – embora não soubesse _como_ chegara a ter aquelas coisas quando se lembrava apenas de ter desmaiado na floresta – enquanto sabia estar tão frio lá fora, sabia que seu pai estava morto, sua irmã estava distante e sua casa provavelmente fora saqueada e pilhada, senão incendiada, por ser o palacete de um senhor de terras construído com suor e sangue de trabalhadores.

Hinata ficou confusa sobre tudo e extremamente curiosa em saber quem era o homem que vira – ou achara ter visto – na floresta, embora corasse ao lembrar de seu corpo nu. Ficou mais confusa e assustada ao ver o seu próprio estado de nudez e puxou as peles nas quais estava deitada para cobrir-se até o pescoço, mas o gesto perturbou sua perna e a moça silvou de dor mesmo ao perceber a faixa improvisada feita com retalhos de seu vestido. Ficou intrigada por um momento antes de dar de ombros e julgar que o mesmo tinha sido colocado para bom uso dado seu estado anterior.

E então, ao anoitecer, ainda sem energias para sair de sob as peles, a porta da cabana que ela não percebera estar apenas encostada abriu-se com um empurrão. O empurrão da pata de um urso, um imenso urso negro parado no limiar da porta.

Ele esperou os gritos, _desejou-os_ até, mas nada. Esperou, então, o desmaio, mas os grandes olhos brancos, iluminados pelo fogo, estavam bem abertos, arregalados e acordados. Esperou que ela pulasse em um pé só de sob as peles e tentasse escapar, mas não aconteceu. De onde ele estava podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos disparados como os de um coelho em fuga, embora as orelhas do seu urso não fossem tão boas quanto as de outros dos seus animais; conseguia ainda sentir a ansiedade e o medo como um sabor emanando dela, mas o odor mudou quando ele finalmente resolveu sair do seu próprio torpor esperando pelas reações dela, tão distintas do que previra, e deu um passo, depois outro, encaixando seu corpo enorme pela abertura da porta, três salmões grandes mortos entre seus caninos, vários outros já acolhidos por seu apetite.

Agora ela cheirava a medo e surpresa, medo e interesse quando ele depositou os peixes na base do fogareiro e lambeu os beiços. Sentou-se sobre os quartos traseiros e lambeu as patas para tirar os últimos vestígios de sua pescaria, o corpanzil peludo bloqueando o ar gelado entrando pela porta aberta.

Ela não se mexeu.

Humana burra, será que ela não vira o peixe?

Ela continuava sem se mexer, os grandes olhos brilhantes encarando-o, a coberta de peles levantada até o nariz.

O odor que ela exalava deixou de ter medo e passou a interesse, curiosidade, até mesmo certa satisfação.

Ele não estava dando a mínima para o que ela sentia ou não, os odores das reações químicas do cérebro dela chegando até ele e sendo processados por seus sentidos sem que ele tivesse controle sobre seus instintos. Ele só queria que ela comesse o maldito peixe que ele passara horas pescando – e se alimentando também, francamente – e não morresse de fome depois de ele ter tido todo o trabalho de matar aqueles demônios, trazê-la até sua toca, limpá-la, cuidar de seu machucado e ainda deixá-la dormir em seu ninho.

Ela se moveu. A coberta caiu de seu rosto para os ombros e depois foi empurrada lentamente todo o caminho até o fim do monte de peles antes de ela se arrastar com cuidado até os peixes, os olhos o tempo todo cravados nele. Ele sentiu o cheiro do embaraço dela com a nudez e viu-a estremecer de frio, mas não se moveria dali até que ela tivesse comido pelo menos um salmão.

As facas que ela tinha consigo quando a trouxera até ali tinham ficado ao lado das peles e ela sentiu-se surpresa ao encontrá-las, então usou-as para abrir o peixe, limpar as estranhas com cuidado e depois prosseguir em raspar as escamas. Estranhamente, ele observou, ela cortou algumas tiras da carne laranjada do peixe e as comeu cruas, como qualquer um de seus animais faria com uma presa, e ele grunhiu baixinho e involuntariamente lembrando-se de sua própria refeição anterior.

Ela virou-se para ele com um sobressalto quando ouviu os ruídos do urso. E então sorriu. Ela voltou a atenção para o peixe trabalhando mais rapidamente nos outros dois. Espetou alguns pedaços de carne no atiçador de brasas que o velho que morara na cabana – há tanto tempo que ele nem saberia mais dizer há quantas vidas – fizera com madeira e cabeças de flechas. Se ela achou o objeto estranho, seus odores não acusaram. Depois de tudo pronto, ainda agachada, ela se voltou para o imenso urso negro com um pedaço considerável de salmão em uma das mãos e deu um passo cauteloso na direção dele, sempre com a perna esquerda para não prejudicar ainda mais sua fratura.

Foi a vez dele de não se mover.

O que essa humana burra estava fazendo? Ele já tinha comido, estava mais do que cheio, ela é quem tinha o estômago reclamando tão alto que ele conseguia ouvir mesmo com suas pequenas orelhas de urso.

Ela deu um segundo passo e ele continuou parado. Com o odor mais confiante e ousado, ela deu um terceiro passo e achou suficiente para colocar o salmão ao alcance do urso no chão de madeira escura da cabana.

E esperou.

Mais tarde Hinata poderia jurar que o urso revirou os olhos parecendo tremendamente frustrado com ela, mas naquele momento a grande fera apenas abaixou a cabeça, pegou o pedaço delicadamente com os dentes afiados e engoliu-o inteiro.

O odor da humana burra mudou para uma alegria satisfeita e o medo se dissipou completamente, talvez por saber que o urso sentado na soleira da porta parecia muito mais interessado no pedacinho de salmão suculento do que em sua pálida carne humana.

Quando ela terminou de comer, no segundo em que o último pedaço de salmão assado estava seguro no interior de seu estômago, o urso se moveu, colocando-se sobre as quatro patas e sobressaltando-a no processo. O odor de medo voltou por um segundo por causa do susto, mas logo se foi ao perceber que tudo o que o urso queria era ir embora, saindo pela porta do mesmo jeito cuidadoso que entrara. Ele desapareceu na noite, o pelo escuro camuflando-se facilmente na floresta.

Hinata sentiu-se triste de vê-lo partir, aquele estranho animal que queria partilhar sua pescaria com ela, e mancou desajeitadamente até a porta para fechá-la só para perceber que ela não tinha tranca, apenas um tipo de alavanca rústica que poderia se aberta por dentro ou por fora. Aparentemente a pessoa que construíra aquela cabana não estava muito preocupada com os tipos que poderiam entrar ali, humanos ou feras. Fechou-a com a tranca mesmo assim, colocou mais toras no fogo da grande pilha que encontrou ao lado da lareira e voltou para as camadas de peles.

Perto da viga do teto tinha uma abertura do tamanho de um prato de sobremesas e por ela entrou um esquilo todo preto. O esquilo parou um momento para observar a humana que começava a adormecer aconchegada em suas peles lá embaixo e logo se transformou em um pequeno pardal para planar e pousar ao lado dela. O pardal se transformou em um gato que pisou nas peles com cuidado, o odor de satisfação e segurança que emanava dela era pungente em sua língua, embora ainda houvesse tristeza e luto como gosto residual. Esses ele julgava que haveria ainda por muito tempo. Escolhendo um local estratégico sobre o monte – que agora já tinha tanto o cheiro de seus animais quanto o cheiro dela que estava sendo difícil controlar seus instintos de _fique, nossa, fique, lar, companheira, fêmea, toca, nossa toca_ –, cofiou as garras por alguns minutos nas peles, mas ela nem se mexeu, já aprisionada no mundo dos sonhos até a chegada da manhã. Ele rodou sobre o mesmo ponto algumas vezes à maneira dos gatos e deitou-se, a cabeça pousando majestosamente sobre as patas dianteiras, e adormeceu também.

* * *

Aquela era uma cabana simples, mas forte para o inverno e com boa ventilação para o verão. Fora construída com habilidade e destreza. Havia um pequeno baú cheio de roupas num dos cantos, embora fossem roupas masculinas e extremamente fora de época, estavam em boas o suficiente para a necessidade dela de cobrir-se com alguma coisa. Sua nudez prolongada era, no mínimo, desconcertante.

Dez dias se passaram sem que conseguisse colocar o pé no chão apropriadamente, e mesmo quando o fazia de leve sentia uma dor inimaginável, então só se arriscava para fora da cabana quando suas necessidades fisiológicas se mostravam inadiáveis.

Quase caiu uma vez quando estava voltando para dentro, mas suas mãos se espalmaram no dorso macio de um cervo negro ao invés de atingirem o chão e o cervo seguiu ao seu lado como apoio pelo caminho de volta. Depois, sem emitir nenhum som nem olhar para trás, ele foi embora para dentro da floresta.

Dez dias em que tinha sua fome e sua sede saciada por diversos animais negros que entravam na cabana sem qualquer cerimônia, indiferentes se suas formas eram ternas ou ameaçadoras ou se a assustavam ou não. Eles pareciam muito mais confortáveis com o lugar do que ela.

Limpava a cabana o melhor que podia. Descobriu ali todos os tipos de utensílios rústicos para levar uma vida simples: panelas, um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras, uma pequenina despensa onde encontrou nozes, castanhas e uvas-passas, ervas e carne seca, e uma pia com um sistema de água encanada que precisava ser bombeada para chegar à torneira, mas que já era alguma coisa. Num dos cantos da cabana havia uma pequena estante com um número limitado de livros variando de tratados filosóficos, plantas medicinais e livros de história para romances barrocos e despudorados contos eróticos. A primeira vez que pegou um daqueles Hinata leu algumas linhas e o fechou rapidamente, colocando-o o mais longe de si que conseguiu na cama de peles. A raposa que dormia pacificamente na frente da lareira abriu os olhos instigada pelo movimento súbito, mas de resto manteve-se imóvel. Podia sentir o cheiro do embaraço dela, depois a curiosidade subjugando aquele sentimento e Hinata pegou o livro de volta enquanto a raposa voltou a fechar os olhos, pensando mais uma vez em quão tola aquela humana era.

Hinata tentava ao máximo manter um controle de quantos dias se passaram desde que sua casa fora atacada. No que calculava ser um mês depois de ter entrado na floresta, três dias após seu aniversário de dezoito anos, veio a primeira neve. A moça percebeu pelo cheiro de frio no ar e depois teve sua confirmação quando o lobo negro entrou na cabana com flocos de neve em seu pelo reluzente, fechou a tranca delicadamente com o focinho e foi se secar ao fogo.

Aqueles estranhos animais negros...

Hinata adquirira o hábito de falar com eles, já que não tinha companhia e não iria começar a ceder à loucura de falar sozinha tão já. E, mais estranho ainda, quando falava com eles, os diversos animais pareciam estranhamente concentrados em ouvi-la ou taciturnamente ignorá-la, dependendo muito do dia ou do assunto, ela percebeu.

O gato preto era o seu favorito, porque geralmente ele dormia consigo no monte de peles e, às vezes, concedia-lhe a imensa honra de deixá-la acariciar seu pelo macio.

A águia era sempre a mais inquieta e aparecia nos dias em que o tempo estava ruim, quando tempestades se aproximavam. Ela ficava empoleirada na viga do teto arranhando as garras enormes na madeira, eriçando as penas de tempos em tempos e sobressaltando Hinata ao fazê-lo. Não era o animal mais dado a conversas.

Passara a adorar o urso que a cada três ou quatro dias lhe trazia peixes. Ousara se aproximar dele uma vez e acariciar as patas dianteiras, as mãos trêmulas, o coração pulsando tão rápido que chegava a doer-lhe o peito. Acariciou primeiro a esquerda, de onde achava ser o pulso até a ponta das garras afiadas, apertando as almofadinhas delicadamente, passando o indicador pelo espaço entre elas. Mudou para a pata direita e fez a mesma coisa até o urso se cansar dela e recolher as patas, arrumar-se em uma posição esparramada contra a porta e fechar os olhos, dando a atenção dela por encerrada. Hinata voltou mancando e sorrindo até o monte de peles.

O lêmure era um dos que via com menor frequência e nunca dentro da cabana. Ele se aproximava dela quando estava lá fora, colocando algo para secar, recolhendo gravetos para o fogo ou tentando encontrar cogumelos para uma sopa, andando de seu jeitinho peculiar e depositava aos pés dela um punhado de sementes comestíveis. Naquela época do ano, mesmo que não fossem muitas, ela o agradecia acariciando a longa calda listrada que nos lêmures comuns seria branca e preta, mas que naquele seu lêmure amigável era preta e um ou dois tons mais claro do mesmo preto.

Seis semanas depois de entrar na floresta a perna de Hinata já voltara a estar forte o suficiente para que a morena arriscasse colocar seu peso sobre ela por períodos mais longos, ficando em pé e dando algumas voltas pela cabana sob o olhar atento da coruja-das-torres empoleirada sobre a lareira. Aquele era o momento que decidira que iria embora, precisava voltar para a fronteira sul, divisa com sua casa, e ir ao encontro de Hanabi. Com sorte conseguiria roubar um cavalo, talvez, e seguir viagem ao longo da borda da floresta. Depois de seis semanas certamente os soldados revolucionários já deveriam ter tomado todas as casas nobres da região e deviam julgá-la morta na floresta. Ou melhor, provavelmente os moradores das cidades próximas deveriam tê-los avisado sobre os perigos do lugar. E o não retorno de seus companheiros apenas serviria de prova para corroborar os temores.

Mas as primeiras neves vieram sucedidas de imensas nevascas, uma após a outra. Hinata ficou presa na cabana, sob as peles, com um furão negro enrolado em seu pescoço enquanto dormia. Eles comeram juntos castanhas assadas nas brasas da lareira e carne seca, derretendo neve para beberem água já que o inverno congelara a bomba da pia. Nos dias que não nevava ou que esta era apenas um gotejar lento e a floresta ficava imersa num silêncio abafado, Hinata e o furão saiam de casa. Ela tentava cortar madeira para a lareira e ele sumia. Não muito tempo depois um alce negro aparecia usando os chifres poderosos para varrer a neve da frente da porta da cabana, mas deixando que ela servisse de isolamento térmico ao redor das outras paredes. Ele fazia o seu serviço e ia embora calmamente. Hinata entrava na cabana e até chamava pelo furão para que ele voltasse, mas os animais negros eram tão volúveis quanto o clima, eles faziam o que bem entendiam.

No meio do inverno, em uma de suas noites ouvindo o vento assoviar entre as árvores e tocar uma melodia macabra ao passar pelas juntas da madeira da cabana, ela percebeu que teria de adiar seu plano de encontrar Hanabi até a primavera, quando as neves tivessem derretido e o tempo não fosse tão inclemente. Seu pé já não estava mais nem dolorido nem sensível e conseguia andar perfeitamente bem.

Numa noite no fim do inverno as nevascas cederam embora ainda estivesse brutalmente frio. O furão parou de aparecer e a coruja-das-torres veio mais vezes, empoleirando-se na lareira e escondendo a cabeça sob as asas para dormir. Foi numa dessas noites que Hinata, entediada além do imaginável por já ter lido todos os livros da cabana, alguns deles duas ou três vezes, começou a contar estórias. Primeiro elas eram apenas recordações das coisas que lera e aprendera na biblioteca de seu pai, muito sobre cultivo de trigo, arroz, soja e milho, as principais plantações de sua família, mas depois o assunto passou para seus livros favoritos, aqueles que romantizavam os séculos anteriores do país, quando as bruxas, os vampiros, lobisomens e outras criaturas ainda existiam aos montes como irmandades e clãs poderosos, mil anos atrás, antes das grandes perseguições.

Depois ela falou dos animais. A cabeça da coruja-das-torres saiu de sob a asa e seus olhos vermelhos se cravaram na morena atentamente, quase como se ela fosse sua próxima presa. Ela percebeu a atenção e começou a falar mais animadamente sobre os diversos animais de outrora das quais lera e que dificilmente ainda existiam: as manticoras, basilíscos, kappas, unicórnios, raposas-de-nove-caldas, grifos, dragões...

A sua humana falava sobre as lendas dos animais mágicos como se elas fossem meras estórias, meras palavras sobre as páginas de um livro, seres de imaginação, mas ele se lembrava. Ele se lembrava da época antes das grandes perseguições e de todos aqueles seres fabulosos que vagavam pelas terras, céus e mares antes dos humanos verem-nos como ameaças, como as raças superiores que eram, e destruírem-nos. Mas sua humana falava deles com reverência e ele sentia-se orgulhoso, sua coruja noite após noite voltando para a cornija da lareira e encarando-a até que ela começasse a falar, não importando se era sobre uma nova criatura da qual se lembrara naquele dia ou sobre uma da qual já lhe contara dez vezes. Ele bebia de suas palavras.

Ele passara os primeiros dias tentando não se importar com a humana burra e fraca que salvara, jamais admitindo porque o fizera, como jamais admitia todas as vezes em que se encontrava nos limites da floresta observando o palacete da família onde ela gostava de ler sob o sol fraco do início da primavera e escovar os cavalos no estábulo e pular corda com as amigas barulhentas usando ridículos vestidos de verão e chapéus de abas largas para evitar sardas sobre os ombros pálidos.

Era sempre tão difícil dar o primeiro passo para fora da porta, todos os seus mil narizes e sentidos que detectavam o cheiro dela, as reações químicas de suas emoções, o timbre suave de sua voz, o farfalhar de seus cabelos, o sobe e desce de seu peito entre as respirações e até mesmo a curva suave de suas panturrilhas, todos gritando para que _ficasse! Volte! Companheira! Lar! LAR!_ E voltar para a cabana, para onde a humana tola tinha infectado todo o seu território com seu cheiro. Era tão, tão fácil deixar-se levar que, às vezes, pegava-se voltando para lá antes de raciocinar que era isso que estava fazendo.

Mas também havia dias como aquele, quando as neves de inverno já estavam derretendo e o cheiro dos sentimentos de Hinata mudavam para uma determinação impulsionada pelo desespero e pela saudade e ele sabia que ela logo tentaria partir. Nessas horas era fácil fugir, passar pela porta, mudar para sua pantera ou tordo ou para o rato – que era como se sentia – e ir o mais distante possível dentro dos limites de seu território, porque era tudo o que conseguia fazer.

Ainda estava frio, mas já era primavera e Hinata não esperava pegar mais nevascas em seu caminho para o sul. Os animais continuavam vindo e lhe deixando comida, mesmo que agora ela pudesse andar sem quaisquer dificuldades. Fez um saco costurando juntas várias peles de esquilo que o lobo por vezes lhe trazia e juntou dentro dele mais roupas do baú que encontrara e mantimentos que sobraram na despensa depois do inverno. Calçou suas botas e amarrou bem a barra da calça dentro das mesmas, guardou as adagas recém-afiadas nas bainhas e prendeu o cinto firmemente sobre os quadris. Deixou a cabana o mais arrumada possível e saiu pela porta trancando-a em seguida.

Nenhum dos animais negros estava por perto e ela se sentiu com o coração partido de ir embora e não poder dizer adeus a eles.

Hinata deu as costas à cabana e começou a andar mantendo o sol a sua esquerda. Seguiu em um ritmo constante observando a floresta e como ela estava mudada desde a noite em que entrara correndo freneticamente por ali para salvar sua vida. Imaginou se encontraria os restos dos invasores de sua casa quando chegasse perto da fronteira de suas terras – que já não deviam ser suas terras depois de mais de três meses desaparecida.

Imaginou o que fora feito do corpo de seu pai.

Parou apenas uma vez para descansar e prosseguiu comendo frutinhas que encontrava pelo caminho. Tinha razão em querer comer os mirtilos, tantos anos atrás, os que cresciam selvagens eram os mais saborosos.

O sol já estava se pondo a sua direita quando avistou a cerca. Os arbustos de mirtilos lá já tão altos que quase a escondiam, mas Hinata a reconheceu e reconheceu as paredes externas do que um dia fora sua casa. Ao aproximar-se viu que eles realmente tinham-na incendiado, mas o fogo fora apagado antes que a consumisse por inteiro. A ala direita era apenas uma carcaça, vigas apontando como as costelas de um grande animal. Não havia sinais de pessoas na propriedade, as janelas continuavam escuras devido as barricadas e a grama crescia descontrolada por todos os lados. A porta da cozinha, com os degraus onde gostava de comer sua sobremesa todos os dias, estava aberta, apoiada em apenas uma das dobradiças e gemendo pateticamente com as lufadas de vento. Parecia o cenário perfeito para um conto de terror em contraste ao brilho primaveril entre as árvores da floresta que lhe havia sido pintada como tão má e assustadora.

Secou as lágrimas que não impedira de cair e avançou para a cerca.

Hinata não soube dizer se foi o mundo ou ela que girou mais rápido. Piscou e ao abrir os olhos viu-se na clareira, de frente para a cabana, a luz do poente filtrada pelas árvores iluminando-a lindamente.

\- O quê...? – Ela tateou a madeira castanha, certa de que aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de alucinação, mas lá estava ela, tão sólida quando sentia a si mesma.

\- Você foi avisada para ficar longe da floresta, nunca se perguntou por quê?

A voz masculina e rouca pelo desuso a sobressaltou, levando-a de volta para o terror que sentiu todos aqueles meses antes ao ter de fugir de seu lar. Ela se voltou para o estranho, mas o terror que sentia foi suplantado pela surpresa:

\- Você... – O homem que achara ter visto naquela noite, os mesmos cabelos pretos igual as pelagens e penugens de todos os animais que a ajudaram, nu como da primeira e última vez que o vira. Mas agora ela já sabia quem – _o quê_ – ele era. – Você é um metamorfo, sua pantera me salvou...

Ele continuava sério, absolutamente impassível e majestoso como ser humano como era enquanto qualquer um de seus outros animais. Não tinham entre si as mesmas convenções sociais e o rubor dela ao observá-lo era meramente irritante.

Hinata levou as mãos à cabeça quando uma pontada de dor a atingiu na têmpora. Ela caiu de joelhos, a bolsa de couro de esquilos sendo largada a seus pés. Ele andou até ela, calmamente, já ciente de que aquele era o efeito colateral de ser jogada magicamente desde a fronteira até o centro do território, coisa que acontecia todas as vezes que alguém dentro da floresta tocava a barreira invisível que a protegia.

\- Acha que porque eu matei aqueles humanos eu sou o motivo de temerem este lugar? – A voz dele estava próxima e quando Hinata finalmente conseguiu manejar a dor e olhar para cima os intensos olhos negros estavam na altura dos seus.

Ela o encarou de volta e viu ali os olhos vermelhos de todas as feras com quem tinha partilhado abrigo, comida, água, calor, segurança.

\- Não... Não é você. – Suas palavras foram apenas um sussurro enquanto ela tentava fazer sentido do que acabara de entender em sua cabeça. – É a própria floresta.

Num segundo ele estava bem na sua frente, o hálito quente sobre seu rosto, as feições sérias. No outro estava mudando de forma, afastando-se dela como uma gazela, um leão, uma gaivota, um gorila, um elefante, um esquilo, cada transformação mais rápida que a outra, até voltar a forma humana metros longe dela.

\- Como eu posso sair daqui? – Ela perguntou depois de um silêncio pesado que nem os animais da floresta ousavam quebrar.

\- Não pode.

\- Mas...

\- Não pode.

\- Não posso... – Ela apertou os braços contra si mesma temendo o que diria em seguida. - ...ou você não irá me deixar?

Ele transformou-se em um leão e rugiu. O barulho perturbou os pássaros que saíram em revoada de sobre as copas das árvores e Hinata levou as mãos aos ouvidos.

Agora ela voltara a cheirar a medo e decepção e tristeza.

\- Você _não pode_ sair. – Sua voz humana lhe parecia ainda mais estranha do que se lembrava. – Aqueles que entram na floresta por vontade própria não podem deixá-la.

\- Eu não...

\- Sim, você entrou por vontade própria. – Ele lembrava-se daquela noite tão bem quanto ela porque sentira o momento exato em que a maldição a alcançou. – Você estava fugindo, mas viu este lugar como sua única opção.

Hinata arfou sentindo suas emoções dançarem em rodamoinho dentro de si, as lágrimas subindo-lhe e transbordando com a enormidade do que aquilo significava. Chorou com vontade tudo o que antes tinha chorado tentando suprimir. E ele a deixou chorar com o peso da responsabilidade mais uma vez sobre si, inevitavelmente.

\- P-or quê? – A voz dela veio muito tempo depois quando as lágrimas já corriam fracas, mas ainda corriam. Ela o via embaçado e achou melhor assim. Ele continuava teimosamente em sua forma humana, sentado do outro lado da clareira em um galho baixo de uma árvore da qual não se lembrava o nome. Ele a ouviu, mas Hinata teve a necessidade de perguntar mais claramente: - Por quê?

O sol já tinha se posto completamente aquela altura e as criaturas tinham voltado a emitir seus sons distintos. O vento de começo de primavera soprava gelado e Hinata conseguiu ouvir, mesmo com suas ordinárias orelhas humanas, a dor na voz dele:

\- É parte da minha maldição.

O homem sumiu e o corvo planou até onde ela estava. O lobo a encarou e farejou seus cabelos antes de as mãos humanas voltarem ao seu campo de visão, os olhos negros, a pele pálida contra a noite.

\- "Você, que possui a liberdade de mil feras, jamais terá a liberdade do homem; esta terra será sua prisão e de qualquer um que nela voluntariamente pisar, pois para eles resta a liberdade da morte, enquanto para você apenas o pesar".

Ela levou as mãos aos olhos e esfregou as trilhas de lágrimas secas. Ele estava agachado a sua frente, mas ao fitar seus olhos não conseguia se lembrar de sentir vergonha, sentia-se apenas... Triste. Por seu destino e pelo dele.

\- Há quanto tempo você está preso aqui? – Perguntou suavemente. Tinha que fazer suas perguntas enquanto ele ainda estava disposto a responder, pois se o homem fosse minimamente parecido com seus animais, logo ele se cansaria e lhe daria as costas.

\- Um mês, cem dias... – Ele falou, sério. – Mil anos, dez vidas...

O coração dela se apertou mais.

Ela acabara de saber que não conseguiria sair, que jamais veria Hanabi de novo, e já se sentia presa, enclausurada, _morta_. Como seria para ele que _sempre_ estivera ali, observando a vida correr pelos limites que lhe foram impostos, vendo os intrusos voluntários morrendo de velhice e os intrusos involuntários saindo dali como se tivessem apenas feito uma curva errada na estrada?

Quis tocá-lo como tornara-se tão familiar tocar seu gato, mas não o fez. Aquele homem não era o gato não era o lobo não era o urso não era a serpente não era a coruja e era todos.

\- Qual seu nome?

Ele pareceu, apenas por um momento, sobressaltado com a pergunta, depois mais um momento de confusão como se não se lembrasse.

\- Sasuke... – Ele disse para si mesmo, confirmando, as sílabas rolando estranhas por sua língua. Quando levantou a cabeça, ela sorria como sorrira para seus animais antes de saber sobre sua maldição. Ela sorria como se não houvesse nada de errado no mundo.

\- É bom finalmente saber seu nome, Sasuke.

 _Fique, lar, companheira, marque-a, ame-a, fique, nossa, LAR!_

Ele não tinha mais nada para dizer, então deixou que a pantera tomasse conta de seu corpo. Levantou-se dos quartos traseiros e foi até a porta da cabana. Levantou o trinco com o focinho e abriu-a com a pata dianteira. Virou-se para trás, para o local onde Hinata estava parada, encarando-o curiosamente, e bufou para chamá-la.

A moça levantou-se e recolheu a bolsa. Aproximou-se do grande felino na porta e este deu espaço para que ela entrasse, uma das mãos pousada confortavelmente em seu pelo macio, e fechou a porta ao passar.

* * *

 **Parte 1 da minha fic de Halloween que deveria ser uma one-shot, mas que não será porque ela se estendeu mais do que a minha ideia original e, francamente, acho ótimo. Tentarei não tardar com a Parte 2!**

 **Agradecimentos especiais para** Arê-sensei **e** Tifa **por sempre,** _ **sempre**_ **, estarem aqui por mim apoiando as ideias e fazendo revisões tardias!**

 **Espero que gostem!**


	2. KOI NO YOKAN

**KOI NO YOKAN**

(Substantivo, do japonês): A noção extraordinária ao conhecer uma pessoa de que um dia vocês irão se apaixonar.

* * *

[PARTE 2]

Um ano depois do fim de sua vida como a conhecia, Sasuke lhe mostrou o cemitério.

Era uma confortável manhã de outono, levantou-se como sempre de sob o monte de peles. Estava frio, mas sabia que já tivera outonos piores. Espreguiçou-se por alguns minutos antes de estender uma das mãos para afundar seus dedos nos pelos ou penas de qual fosse o animal que estivesse com ela, mas ao tatear seus arredores encontrou apenas as peles de dormir, nada vivo por baixo.

Isso fez com que Hinata abrisse os olhos de uma vez e se sentasse, olhando com curiosidade seus arredores, mas a cabana estava vazia. Nenhum tipo de animal melanístico à vista.

Sentindo-se intrigada para não se sentir decepcionada, a moça levantou, vestiu-se e colocou-se a realizar as tarefas do dia, sem pensar. Agarrou uma maçã da pequena despensa, calçou suas botas, amarrou bem as pernas das calças como sempre e prendeu os cabelos sob um gorro de lã puído. O casaco que tinha era extremamente grande, obviamente feito para alguém mais alto e mais forte que ela há muito tempo atrás. Pegou da prateleira uma antiga garrafa de rum agora cheia de sabonete líquido feito da fervura dos frutos dos arbustos de saponária que Hinata certo dia encontrara por acaso passeando ao longo do rio que corta o território. Não era a mesma coisa que o sabão que faziam em sua casa antes, mas se fervia os frutos junto de flores de lavanda ou babosa tinha sempre roupas limpas e cheirosas.

A primeira vez que lavou suas roupas com a mistura, Sasuke... Bem, seus animais ficaram tão incomodados que passaram uma semana sem dar as caras pela cabana, nem sequer para lhe trazer peixes ou frutinhas. Quando finalmente dignou-se a voltar, ele insistiu em dormir sobre as peles como tigre, mesmo com a moça tentando negociar um animal um tanto menor e, talvez, com garras menos afiadas, a qual ele apenas encarou-a por um longo tempo, deitou-se sobre as patas dianteiras parecendo muito sério e régio, e fechou os olhos vermelhos, de modo que Hinata tinha de se recostar nele todas as noites e dormir embalada pelo ronronar suave, recostada na barriga macia do grande felino.

O mais curioso, no entanto, era o modo que ele escolhera para acordá-la: na primeira vez, Hinata gritou quando a enorme língua áspera alcançou sua testa lambendo sua franja para trás, mas antes que pudesse se afastar a pata poderosa colocou-se sobre seu peito, firme, mas cuidadosamente, e lambeu-a mais algumas vezes até o metamorfo dar-se por satisfeito, transformar-se em seu pequeno pardal e ir embora pelo buraco perto da viga do teto. Quando Hinata viu o tigre sobre as peles naquela noite, nem sequer tentou evitar as lambidas, resignando-se por entender o comportamento: havia um cheiro estranho no ninho, Sasuke precisava marcá-lo, reafirmar seu lugar.

Desceu o caminho já batido até as pedras chatas da beira do rio onde gostava de lavar as roupas, atenta a sinais de animais pretos, mas não encontrou nada além de uma família de esquilos-voadores em que todos tinham pelagem marrom, e diversos pássaros, mas nenhum particularmente familiar.

Demorou um par de horas para lavar todas as roupas e colocou-as para secar no varal que confeccionara ela mesma: cortara a madeira de uma arvore caída em quatro ripas mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho e espessura, uniu-as com pedaços sobressalentes de tecido do fundo do baú de roupas e usou-os também para a corda de pendurar.

Hinata sentou-se na pedra onde estava lavando as roupas, retirou as botas e meteu os pés na água fria. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu azul, mas mesmo assim era um dia de ventania, com o sol iluminando o mundo, mas não aquecendo.

Foi então que a brisa fria trouxe o cheiro fragrante daquela noite e o aroma de outono de que tanto gostava antes. Não tinha certeza se era hoje, se fora ontem ou se seria no dia seguinte, mas a certeza de que muito tempo já se passara ardeu-lhe nos ossos. E junto da brisa, as memórias: o fogo, o aviso de seu pai, aqueles que ousavam chamarem-se de revolucionários, o relinchar dos cavalos, o gosto de sangue morno em sua língua, a sensação pegajosa do líquido pulsando da artéria aberta, seu medo e seu desespero em tamanhas proporções que ela sequer pensara duas vezes antes de ignorar todos os anos de avisos constantes sobre a floresta e correr por ela, a dor nas pernas, no peito, no tornozelo quebrado e o alívio.

O imenso alívio que sentira quando aqueles monstros foram mortos, alívio de estar viva, de estar segura pelo inverno, aquecida e alimentada, o alívio de que poderia ver Hanabi outra vez, mesmo que todo o resto tivesse sido perdido...

E então a curta jornada tentando chegar a casa, mas voltando a lugar nenhum.

\- Hinata.

A voz a sobressaltou e ela pulou, abrindo os olhos e retirando os pés da água.

Sasuke estava parado entre as roupas que secavam. Nos meses que passara com ele, tinha visto-o na forma humana um total desapontador de quatro vezes. Desapontador simplesmente porque não conseguia ter um diálogo com os animais, apenas curtos monólogos e longas sessões de contação de estórias. E de todas as vezes, aquela era a primeira em que o via completamente vestido. O bicho homem usava uma calça de gabardine preta e uma surrada camisa amarelada. Hinata lembrava-se daquela calça porque a provara na noite anterior devido ao tecido quente, mas ela ficara um pouco justa nas ancas e larga em todas as outras partes, e comprida demais, mas para o moreno parecia cair como uma luva. A camisa tinha o colarinho desamarrado, mas ainda assim era muito mais tecido cobrindo o corpo dele do que Hinata jamais ousara esperar.

Ela se levantou devagar depois de recuperada do susto e andou até ele na grama morta pelo frio. Antes de se aproximar o suficiente viu-o pegar na manga de uma de suas camisas a secar e levá-la ao rosto. Ele franziu o nariz e largou a roupa antes de esfregar o rosto como se o cheiro fosse uma mancha fisicamente se espalhando.

\- Olá, Sasuke. - Ela tentou um sorriso, mas não foi retribuída.

Sasuke levantou os olhos para ela, mas Hinata não conseguiu entender o que eles estavam dizendo. O homem à sua frente parecia dividido entre a raiva e uma enorme tristeza.

Ela sentiu um impulso terrível de tocá-lo, mas refreou sua mão. Se ali estivesse a pantera ou o cervo, não teria pensado duas vezes. Aquele, contudo, era o homem, e ela não o conhecia muito bem.

\- Sasuke, está frio, você...

\- Venha comigo. – Cortou ele, virando-se e começando a andar ao longo da curva do rio.

Hinata sequer tentou protestar. Deu uma última olhada nas roupas a secar nos seus varais improvisados e pôs-se atrás dele floresta adentro.

Eles andaram em silêncio, Sasuke guiando-a por partes da floresta que ainda não tinha tido interesse de explorar. Passaram por arbustos de frutinhas, agora secos, por macieiras no auge da estação e videiras que provavelmente dariam belas uvas com o calor do verão. Havia ervas e cogumelos em profusão e Hinata ficou tentada a parar para colher alguns, mas achou melhor deixar para a jornada de volta. O homem estava vários passos à sua frente, andando em ritmo acelerado, mas indo mais devagar de tempos em tempos para esperá-la, ela notou.

Em certo ponto chegaram a uma bifurcação do rio que corria por entre as árvores. Sasuke continuou andando à direita do veio mais forte até chegarem a uma aglutinação de pedras que formavam uma queda d'água curta, mas poderosa. Ele deu um passo para dentro d'água que, ela sabia, devia estar a temperaturas congelantes, mas não parecia incomodá-lo. Hinata o seguiu pisando com suas botas nas pedras escorregadias. Antes que pudesse avançar mais, a mão quente do homem tomou a sua enquanto o corpo de Sasuke se posicionava ao seu lado no caminho de pedras.

Hinata corou com força quando sentiu uma das mãos dele circulando sua cintura ao mesmo tempo em que se sentiu muito mais segura para evitar cair correnteza abaixo.

Ele não disse nada, como sempre, e começou a andar a passos vagarosos até a outra margem. A moça escorregou algumas vezes e a cada vez apertava mais a mão que segurava a sua. Chegaram a outra margem sem maiores acidentes e Sasuke a soltou como alguém solta um monte de lenha perto da lareira, rápido e sem cerimônias, afastando-se de novo com apenas um espirro. Hinata ficou sem saber se por causa do seu sabão caseiro nas roupas ou se pela água gélida nos pés descalços.

Do outro lado do rio a paisagem pontilhada de uma decoração carcomida pelo tempo foi surgindo devagar. A primeira coisa que Hinata viu foi a carcaça de uma carroça. Mais a frente havia os restos de um fogão a lenha sentado ao relento onde antes deveria haver a cobertura de uma cabana rústica. Um baú vazio e caído de cabeça para baixo, uma espada, um livro litúrgico de capa de couro, um único pé de um bar de botas, um lençol velho que agora eram só retalhos agarrados aos galhos de uma árvore, uma boneca de pano com a cabeça faltando de forma que Hinata podia ver a palha enegrecida que a preenchia.

Seus passos estancaram e a moça abaixou-se para recolher a carcaça da boneca. Alisou com cuidado sua roupa suja pelo barro e pelo tempo, levantou-se com cuidado e com medo de olhar em volta, para todos aqueles traços de vida e decrepitude. Seu peito apertou ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

O cheiro da tristeza dela o assaltou mesmo com seu deficiente nariz humano. Era tão pungente e doloroso que seu homem teve vontade de ir até ela e lamber as lágrimas que sabia que viriam. Quando o som dos passos dela morreu, parou também e voltou-se para sua humana. Demorou um segundo para entender o que ela tinha nas mãos.

Lembrava-se da boneca e lembrava-se da garotinha, parte da última família a entrar na floresta já há quase meio século. A mãe sufocara as três crianças com o travesseiro de penas de pato selvagem depois de matar o marido com a faca que usava para cozinhar. Ela se enfocara com o avental, chorando em desespero, numa árvore próxima. O avental ficara pendurado, roto, rasgado, manchado pelo tempo, um pouco mais escuro que o resto onde o sangue do marido o maculara, e era para ele que Hinata olhava, os dedos apertando a boneca, as lágrimas caindo-lhe pelo rosto muito pálido.

\- Sa... - Ela engasgou com um soluço. Ele não aguentou o escrutínio daqueles olhos.

\- Ainda não chegamos.

Ele viu-a estremecer, com certeza esperando pelo pior.

Andou até ela com passos calculados, porque podia sentir o cheiro do medo dela aumentando e emanando como um miasma do seu corpo até seu olfato. Hinata estava com medo _dele_ , era o mesmo cheiro que sentira nela quando tivera aqueles monstros perseguindo-a por seu território, e seus muitos animais se digladiaram de ódio sob sua pele.

Quando sua mão estranha e humana tocou as dela, que apertavam os trapos da boneca, contudo, ela não recuou. Seus grandes olhos leitosos subiram até os dele, mas ela ficou lá, o cheiro de medo batalhando contra os meses de confiança que construíram com seus animais.

O homem fez subir de seu peito para os lábios, usando de sua voz quase esquecida, as memórias daquela família e do seu destino nas mãos de uma mãe encurralada, miserável e desesperada.

Hyuuga Hinata soluçava com mais lágrimas a descerem-lhe pelo rosto agora já todo avermelhado e inchado. Uma das mãos ainda segurava o trapo decapitado, a outra apertava os dedos de Sasuke, então foi a mão livre dele a subir para capturar as gotas. O cheiro de medo se fora e todos os animais dentro dele estremeceram de prazer, embora ainda houvesse aquele odor de tristeza. Tristeza pelo destino daqueles que cruzavam as fronteiras de sua floresta era infinitamente melhor do que não a ter por perto devido o pavor do que ele era e do que poderia fazer.

Os dedos do homem deslizaram pela pele macia, da bochecha ao pescoço onde o aroma característico dela era mais pungente. Seus animais queriam sair, enlouquecidos, mandando calafrios eriçarem os pelos de seus braços. Conseguiria sentir o cheiro dela em suas digitais por dias e dias.

Baixou a mão quando ela já parecia mais calma, mas não desvencilhou seus dedos mal-usados dos dela quando se virou e continuou a andar, guiando-a por entre mais vestígios de vidas interrompidas. Ela o acompanhou em silêncio, sem relutar.

As árvores acabaram abruptamente dando lugar a um vale de grama baixa e montes esparsos de narcisos amarelos, vários já consumidos pelo frio, secos e amarronzados. Havia um pequeno monte a cada metro e meio, mais ou menos. As pérolas de Hinata levaram um momento para perceber que as flores se encontravam enfileiradas e somente cresciam sobre alguns arredondamentos incomuns da grama, perfeitos demais para terem aparecido ali sem ajuda.

Fileiras de sepulturas com a flor símbolo do respeito chovendo sobre elas.

Ela deu passos inesperados para a frente, o sol brilhando, mas o frio do outono fazendo daquela paisagem algo que Hinata sequer vira descrito em livros de tão mágica em sua honorável solidão.

Sasuke a trouxera ali porque aquele era o seu cemitério, pessoas que enterrara ao longo dos séculos preso naquela floresta, pessoas que não mereciam ter de sofrer com a maldição que ele carregava. Ali estava enterrada sua culpa, seus desculpas, uma verdade escancarada.

\- Cada uma dessas pessoas... - A voz dele a fez perceber que não tinha tido coragem de largar-lhe a mão, e queria fazê-lo agora menos do que nunca quando ele começou a falar, a voz baixa, mas os olhos imóveis sobre o vale. - ...Cada uma delas é minha culpa. - Hinata quis negar, mas não teve coragem de interromper. - Alguns percebem logo o que aconteceu e se desesperam; outros percebem e tentaram continuar a vida aqui. Esses são mais fáceis de ajudar, mas um dia eles morrem e eu continuo aqui, então enterro-os.

Ele fez uma pausa e Hinata olhou além, para o outro lado da clareira onde o sol ia se pondo atrás das árvores, pintando o céu de roxo, rosa e laranja, o ápice da beleza triste daquele cenário, daquelas palavras, de toda aquela história de mais de mil anos de solidão e confinamento.

\- Outros entram para tentar vida nova, mas aqui não há vida. Quando se dão conta disso querem ir embora e a história se repete. - Os olhos de Sasuke caíram sobre o que um dia fora a boneca. - Essa família encontrou a única libertação que podiam esperar deste lugar.

"NÃO É SUA CULPA!", ela queria gritar para ele, queria gritar com ele, porque sentia-se triste com a tristeza dele. Sentia-se brava e sentia-se orgulhosa.

A intensidade da piedade e ternura dela o atingiu tão forte que foi como um sopro de ar quente sobre todo o seu corpo, seus animais aninhando-se em seu cerne para receber onda atrás de onda daquele calor, sentimentos aos quais jamais pensara ser digno após trazê-la ali.

Mas não disseram nada, nenhum dos dois.

Francamente, ela não sabia qual tinha sido o motivo de alguém ter-lhe jogado uma maldição tão cruel e, sinceramente, não queria saber. Ela não conhecera o Sasuke de mil anos atrás, ela conhecia aquele Sasuke que tinha um gato que dormia a seus pés na cama e uma coruja que ouvia suas estórias nas noites de tempestade e um grande urso que nunca falhava em lhe trazer salmões frescos e um lêmure a qual adorava ver saltitar trazendo-lhe as primeiras framboesas na primavera, uma pantera que era seu predador favorito e um homem...

Um homem a quem gostaria de conhecer.

\- Eu via você.

Sasuke tirou os olhos dos túmulos e observou-a de canto, mas ela não lhe estendeu a mesma cortesia, concentrada como estava em andar até os narcisos mais próximos e depositar a boneca no monte de grama. Ficou agachada, os dedos sobre uma das flores, acariciando-a sem tocá-la.

\- Bem... Eu via animais negros na beira da floresta. - Ela riu. - Jamais imaginei que eles fossem mágicos.

Sem conseguir resistir, ele trocou seu olfato pelo do lobo e deixou o aroma de compreensão encher seus pulmões.

\- Eu tentava entrar aqui a cada chance que eu tinha, mas nunca me deixavam.

\- Eu sei! - Ele rosnou para ela, mas ela sorriu quando se virou e viu a expressão revoltada no rosto bonito, o vinco entre as sobrancelhas, o quase bico nos lábios finos.

\- Sasuke, eu ter vindo até aqui não foi culpa sua. - Ela tocou o narciso e a flor murcha despencou para a grama como se estivesse apenas esperando o toque como permissão para definhar.

Hinata levantou-se sem esperar pela resposta certamente atravessada que ele gostaria de lhe dar. Podia não conhecer muito bem o homem, mas era mestre em reconhecer seus animais, e eles eram nada mais do que expressões da personalidade forte, silenciosa, determinada e contraditória do metamorfo. Não ligou para as lâminas de grama de suas calças. O vento frio jogou seus cabelos, que tinham caído lentamente de sob a touca durante a caminhada, sobre seu rosto. Voltou-se para ele enquanto tirava os fios de sobre seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida sob a intensidade do olhar negro e ignorou tacitamente seu pensamento de que ele parecia lindo sob a luz quase inexistente do anoitecer.

Ele inspirou profundamente como se tivesse um aroma delicioso no ar da clareira, mas Hinata não conseguia sentir nada diferente do ar outonal do anoitecer, as folhas de bétula, as agulhas de pinheiro, a terra fértil sob o frio.

\- Podemos ir?

Ela ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas concordou com a cabeça e com um sorriso. Mal piscara os olhos e um pensamento terrível a assaltou. Seu cheiro mudou e Sasuke estava a seu lado em um segundo, as mãos humanas segurando seus braços. Ela viu a transformação das presas da pantera, as escamas da serpente, os olhos da águia passando por ele. O pensamento se foi e conseguiu retomar algum controle sobre suas emoções. Sasuke não perguntou, apenas pareceu acalmar-se junto com ela.

\- Vamos.

Antes que aquele lugar pudesse criar ainda mais confusão em sua mente, Hinata deu-lhe as costas e começou o caminho de volta por dentro da floresta, mas a voz de Sasuke a parou.

\- Hinata. - Ela se virou com uma interrogação e teve tempo de abrir a boca antes das calças de Sasuke ficarem presas em sua cabeça. Ela as tirou de lá sem entender, mas a camisa as seguiu. A próxima coisa que viu foi um imenso cavalo negro, as pelúcias também pretas em volta das patas enormes. A montaria abaixou-se nas quatro patas, esperando por ela.

\- Sa-sasuke, eu não posso m-montar você!

O cavalo sequer se deu ao trabalho de relinchar em resposta. Moveu a cabeça na direção de suas costas, a crina muito comprida e brilhante balançando com o movimento, e esperou, resoluto. Aquilo não os levaria a lugar algum, ela pensou. Era exatamente o que ele estava pensando com a hesitação irritante dela.

Ele sentiu as mãos em sua crina primeiro, depois a maciez das roupas que usava e o cheiro daquele sabão horrível, mas ficou quieto enquanto o peso quase inexistente distribuía-se por suas costas fortes. Sentiu o corpo quente, as coxas tremendo para se segurar enquanto seu cavalo se colocava em pé sem movimentos bruscos.

Sasuke assumiu um passo rápido, mas que não era nenhuma corrida, apenas o suficiente para que Hinata inclinasse o corpo e passasse as duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço largo, o rosto perdido em sua crina.

Quando chegaram ao rio, num ponto muito mais abaixo em que a água era apenas uma fina camada sobre as pedras, Hinata sussurrou certa de que ele a ouviria:

\- Não quero narcisos. - As orelhas do cavalo se voltaram para trás, mas ele não parou de andar. - Plante para mim algumas campânulas roxas.

O cavalo bufou e relinchou, as patas pesadas pisoteando as águas calmas em seu protesto equino, depois colocou-se em um trote ainda mais rápido floresta e noite adentro. Precisava levar sua humana de volta para casa, para seu ninho, para o meio de suas peles onde estaria aquecida e pararia de falar bobagens. Ela ainda teve a coragem de soltar um risinho contra seu pelo, a audácia!

Seguiram o restante do caminho em silêncio e Hinata agradeceu por Sasuke não poder vê-la. A lembrança daquele pensamento horrível voltou – que, na verdade, era apenas egoísta e apenas fez Hinata _sentir-se_ horrível por pensá-lo –, mas o olfato do cavalo não era dos melhores, então não teve reações por parte dele. Sozinha sobre aquela criatura de contos de fadas, Hinata voltou a pensar, como na clareira ao ver o rosto pálido, bonito e sério em sua melancolia ancestral, que na verdade, consciente ou inconscientemente, ela quisera entrar ali durante toda a sua vida e talvez, com ou sem barreira, não quisesse sair.

* * *

Hinata sentiu mais do que viu as primeiras neves. Elas vieram apenas no meio de janeiro, numa tarde em que ela fizera uma pequena fogueira perto da cabana com alguns gravetos e folhas secas e estava assando algumas batatas doces entre as brasas. Sasuke encontrara as batatas em uma de suas andanças. Ela desejava que ele lhe dissesse exatamente onde para poder ajudar nas buscas de vez em quando também.

O fogo fazia pouco para dar calor ao seu corpo, embora a raposa preta enrodilhada do outro lado não parecesse se importar com o frio.

A moça suspirou e arrumou a touca surrada na cabeça pensando em como seria bom comer as batatas, o cheio delas subia de entre as brasas diretamente até suas narinas saudosistas de outras fogueiras, outros invernos. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu a mudança sutil na pressão, o cheiro do frio ficando mais acentuado e a penugem de seus braços se levantar toda de uma vez.

Neve.

O focinho preto da raposa também se voltou para o céu. Depois, mais devagar, para sua humana.

Quando os primeiros flocos de neve tocaram o chão, Hyuuga Hinata já estava derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Ela não tentou detê-las nem as secar. Sabia o que a neve significava, sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que vira neve pela última vez. Deixou que caíssem sobre suas bochechas, que se misturassem com a água fria derretendo sobre sua pele e ficou a observar o chão da floresta, o pelo de Sasuke, as folhas, a cabana, as pedras, os galhos tornarem-se mais brancos, mais etéreos, mais mágicos.

Voltou a aquecer as mãos sobre o fogo, as lágrimas que secavam sobre suas bochechas eram logo substituídas por novas, ininterruptas, como a neve que não iria parar de cair.

A movimentação dela alertou os instintos do metamorfo. Os olhos vermelhos não se tinham desviado dela, mas agora ela tinha se levantado, estava dando a volta na pequena fogueira e parando bem em frente a ele, muito mais alta em sua humanidade. Colocou-se em todas as quatro patas e aguardou. O cheiro da tristeza e do luto já lhe eram familiares _demais_ , mas aprendera a conviver com eles. Naquele momento eles estavam esquecidos por baixo de um odor novo, mas não totalmente estranho.

\- Sa... – A voz dela falhou com um soluço. – Sasuke...

Mais rápido que o entendimento, Sasuke era humano novamente em toda a sua glória e nudez no meio da primeira neve do inverno, sua pele quase tão branca quanto a paisagem, seus cabelos e olhos tão pretos quanto a noite que vinha chegando.

Hinata sequer notou a pele descoberta fora uma brevíssima preocupação se ele nunca sentia frio, mesmo na forma humana. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, os cabelos grudando um pouco nas trilhas de lágrimas, e conseguiu sussurrar:

\- O urso...

A reação dele foi tão rápida quanto surpresa. Em um piscar de olhos o grande urso negro já tinha aparecido onde antes estava o homem e a humana se jogava de encontro ao enorme torso peludo, entrelaçando seus braços no pêlo escuro e secando suas lágrimas no conforto daquela presença.

Sasuke, então, entendeu que aquele novo odor que ela agora exalava era carência. E que ali, emaranhada em uma das versões dele, era se sentia segura, amparada e confortável.

Deixou-se sentar nos quartos traseiros com cuidado, trazendo-a para perto de si com as grandes patas, mas sem usar as unhas afiadas.

Sua humana ficou muito tempo aninhada em seu peito.

E ele não sabia como se sentir.

Seus animais todos se regozijaram pela proximidade, pelos cheiros, pela quentura, pelo toque, mas não conseguiam estar totalmente felizes. Queriam ser conforto, _toca lar companheira fêmea casa fique fique_ , mas queriam ser mais.

Seu homem eram o mais confuso.

\- Sasuke...

Ele sequer percebera que as lágrimas todas já tinham se perdido em seu pelo, apenas a voz dela e a ausência dos odores horríveis da tristeza intensa e do pesar fizeram com que voltasse a si de dentro dos pensamentos turbulentos de suas mil mentes frenéticas.

O corpo pequeno dela recusava-se a se afastar. A mão subiu para o rosto peludo, acariciou-lhe o focinho enquanto ele permanecia imóvel. Os olhos vermelhos sumiram e deram lugar aos ônix quando ela finalmente, _finalmente_ , pediu-lhe:

\- Volte, por favor.

Seu peito tremeu de satisfação enquanto o corpo mudava, tomava a forma mais frágil e pequena e crua do homem. Ela ficou presa a si sentindo as mudanças acontecerem: os pelos encurtaram, o focinho retraiu-se e a estatura imensa diminuiu até que as mãos dela estivessem descansando sobre ombros humanos, respirando sobre lábios humanos, sentindo o calor humano, mas enxergando a beleza sobrenatural de seus olhos metamórficos.

A mão dela foi parar de novo em seu rosto tirando os fios arrepiados de sua franja de sobre a bochecha e colocando-os desajeitadamente atrás da orelha esquerda, agora muito menos perceptível.

A mão esquerda de Sasuke segurou a de Hinata e retirou-a de seu rosto, fechando-se sobre ela. Segurou-a contra seu peito despido e usou a mão livre para pressionar as costas da moça até que a posição deles fosse como fora com o urso, o rosto dela enterrado em seu peito pálido e ele com o rosto em seus cabelos cheirando a lavanda e a _sua sua sua,_ sequer conseguia distinguir mais qual de suas mentes gritava, pois podia ser apenas sua boca _._

\- Humana burra... - Ele sussurrou sobre os cabelos dela sem más intenções e sentiu a risada quente atingir sua clavícula.

Era a primeira vez que dizia isso em voz alta.

Soltou a mão dela que segurava em seu peito e remexeu as folhas da fogueira, retirando com cuidados as batatas-doces assadas. Algumas tinham queimado, mas outras ainda estavam suficientemente comestíveis.

Agora que seu pequeno corpo já não estava mais tomado pelas fortes emoções, ela pode deixar-se tomar pela fome negligenciada. Seu estômago roncou baixinho e ela nem se deu ao trabalho de corar ou esconder. Antes que Hinata pudesse confiscar para si uma das batatas, Sasuke levantou as mãos cheias de fuligem e espantou alguns flocos de neve que tinham ficado sobre o gorro surrado que ela usava. Não importava se o sujasse, sabia que ela ia lavar as roupas com aquele sabão horrível eventualmente.

Ao redor deles a neve caíra calma, mas constantemente, formando uma camada fofa e regular exceto pelo lugar em que eles estavam e sobre a fogueira. A floresta agora estava às escuras e silenciosa com o isolamento da camada de gelo.

Tão bonita quanto os olhos de Hinata.

\- Vamos. – A voz dele a sobressaltou. Parecia que não a ouvia havia dias. Eles se mexeram para se colocarem em pé e só então a moça se lembrou da situação em que estavam. Pôde ver na penumbra que as pontas dos dedos das mãos e dos pés dele estavam arroxeados, embora muito menos dos que os de um humano normal estariam.

Então ele sentia frio.

E remorso. E culpa. E raiva. E frustração.

O que mais ele conseguia sentir?

* * *

Três dias depois, Hinata acordou sozinha entre as peles no meio da madrugada. Sentia-se terrível, com dores por todo o corpo, sua garganta era como duas grandes pinhas por onde sequer sua saliva conseguia escorregar para lubrificar as cordas vocais. Sua respiração saía quente enquanto seu suor, que cobria o corpo todo, era frio. Tinha acordado do meio de pesadelos repetitivos e desconexos para um pesadelo pior ainda de reconhecer-se doente, terrivelmente doente, e sozinha.

O gato preto, e então o tigre, raramente saia do seu lado durante as noites, e como era inverno, agora era a temporada do furão dormir enrodilhado em seu pescoço, aquecendo suas orelhas. Não viu nenhum dos dois por entre seus olhos turvos, sequer viu a coruja na cornija da lareira ou o pardal nas vigas do teto, nem a presença reconfortante da pantera que a salvara e muito menos a do homem, a que mais desejava naquele momento.

Tentou não se sentir desapontada por ele não estar ali, mas falhou miseravelmente, até que uma nova onda de calafrios fez seu corpo todo estremecer. Cansada, Hinata caiu mais uma vez em um sono feito de pesadelos.

Foi o cheiro da doença que o despertou. Aquele, sim, era um odor que não sentia há muitos anos: a umidade da febre, o peso da respiração quente, o inchaço das glândulas do pescoço com a propagação da dor de garganta.

A adrenalina de parar aquele processo foi a primeira coisa a tomar seu corpo. Pulou da cama ainda em seu formato de furão, mas já era um homem quando seus pés tocaram o chão. As mãos agora melhor treinadas atiçaram as chamas da lareira e fizeram das brasas labaredas novamente. Foi até o balde de água morna que se formara da neve derretida e pegou um copo cheio para tentar dar a ela. Hinata engoliu algumas gotas, mas ele podia sentir a dificuldade de fazer qualquer coisa descer pela garganta inchada.

Sua mente girava enquanto permanecia imóvel ao lado dela, a febre e o suor ocasionado deixavam os cabelos preto-azulados colados à testa e ela soltava algumas palavras desconexas entre os surtos de tosse. Irritado, afastou-se dela e se transformou em vários de seus animais em rápida sucessão tentando se lembrar dos humanos e suas enfermidades e o que eles faziam para que fossem embora.

Sabia sobre essas doenças, embora nunca fosse algo com que tivesse que se preocupar. O antigo morador daquela cabana, contudo, ficava apreensivo com elas todos os invernos. Ele gostava de lembrar aos seus animais que tinha ido àquela floresta para morrer calmamente de velhice, dormindo, não para sofrer e definhar por dias devido a não ter se protegido suficientemente bem da neve e do vento frio.

Ele sempre mantinha uma caixinha na pobre despensa com folhas secas de hortelã e agulhas de pinheiro que podiam render tanto chá quanto uma infusão para as vias respiratórias. E mel! Ele tomava xícara após xícara de água morna com mel. Encontrou a caixinha como se lembrava, havia menos folhas agora porque Hinata também as usava para chá. E o pote de mel estava pela metade, meio esbranquiçado e ressecado pelo tempo, mas talvez fosse o suficiente, _esperava_ que fosse o suficiente.

Colocou a velha chaleira com água no fogo, impaciente para que fervesse logo. A moça continuava a murmurar, a febre agora tão alta que ela queria empurrar as peles para longe de si, mas Sasuke manteve-as onde deveriam. Ela acordou por um momento quando a febre cedeu e seus olhos estavam brilhantes, lágrimas escorreram pelos cantos e se misturaram ao suor. Os animais em Sasuke, todos eles, grunhiram dolorosamente e seu peito tremeu.

\- Sasu-

A voz dela, já baixa e saindo como um sussurro rouco de suas cordas vocais maltratadas, quebrou-se num acesso de tosse que piorou sua respiração já bastante chiada.

Ela queria saber onde ele estava, para onde tinha ido, porque não estava com ela antes, mas mesmo com seus pensamentos anuviados, admitiu que nada daquilo importava, porque Sasuke estava lá agora, com ela, espalhando pela cabana o cheiro de eucalipto e hortelã que ele acabara de colocar para ferver na chaleira e o cheiro pungente de mel amornado que ele lhe trazia em um copo de madeira até os lábios.

Estava muito quente e ela se encolheu.

O metamorfo franziu as sobrancelhas e recolheu o copo, o cheiro da dor dela pela temperatura foi um tapa na cara e ele se irritou consigo mesmo por não ter se lembrado de soprar um pouco a água depois de tirá-la da chaleira fervente.

Hinata sentou-se com dificuldade e tomou-lhe o copo das mãos. Ele sentiu o cheiro do suor secando no corpo dela sob o cheiro da doença, o hálito forte e quente quando ela soprou a água com mel. Ele trouxe a chaleira para perto de forma que o vapor da infusão lhe penetrasse as narinas até os pulmões e limpasse o que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá. Ela conseguiu beber a água toda com dificuldade, uma careta de dor distorcia suas feições bonitas a cada gole, mas Hinata persistiu, ela sequer gostava muito de mel, mas tinha certeza que Sasuke não deixaria que ela desistisse de beber no meio do caminho. Sabia tanto quanto ele os problemas de uma doença naquele habitat limitado a que estavam confinados e sabia também que ele estava se culpando por mais isso.

Sua humana dormiu depois de quase uma hora inalando a infusão de agulhas de pinheiro e hortelã, com golinhos de água morna com mel entre um momento e outro. Sasuke deixou a chaleira sobre o fogo que ainda queimava alegremente na lareira antes de mudar para seu pardal e sair pelo buraco do teto. A coruja voou sobre a floresta nevada sem se afastar demais da cabana, a fumaça saindo pela chaminé. Seu esquilo foi responsável por colher as agulhas de pinheiro sob a neve e quando voltou para a cabana com elas, Hinata voltara a ter febre. Mais uma rodada de infusão, agora com agulhas novas, e mais água com mel. O pote já estava perigosamente no fim. Seu urso encontrou uma colmeia não muito grande de abelhas hibernando, o que não fez com que elas picassem menos quando ele voltou a ser homem no topo do pinheiro para extrair o mel desajeitadamente, com favos caindo junto.

O sol de inverno, brilhando por entre as nuvens de neve, mas não concedendo calor, já estava quase se pondo de novo quando Hinata conseguiu ter três boas horas de sono ininterrupto. Sasuke usou esse tempo para caçar e voltar para a cabana com dois coelhos que usou para fazer um ensopado. Com as peles poderia fazer novas botas para ela.

O metamorfo não dormiu nem comeu por cinco dias até que sentiu de novo o cheiro puro de Hinata entre os suores e o cheiro da doença se esvaindo. Tudo o que queria era abrir a porta para deixar o cheiro fresco do inverno entrar, recolher as peles e queimá-las. O lugar inteiro não cheirava como sua toca, seu ninho, mas como o sofrimento febril da humana nos últimos dias e do fedor se seu medo e desespero.

Isso era o que mais lhe aborrecia: a evidência olfativa para si mesmo do que todos os seus animais sabiam, mas que seu homem continuava a negar.

* * *

\- Sasu- - Ela tossiu. Não conseguia vê-lo, mas ouviu o som do fogo estalando. – Sasuke...

\- Humana burra. – Ele estava sentado próximo ao fogo, na beirada das peles, em sua gloriosa forma humana, roupas cobrindo sua nudez, o que queria dizer que ele estava naquela forma fazia tempo.

Sorriu com o insulto pelo simples prazer de estar ali para ouvi-lo, sentindo que suas vias respiratórias já não estavam mais obstruídas, embora seu nariz continuasse escorrendo de tempos em tempos. Sua garganta ainda estava dolorida, mas não a ponto de não conseguir engolir nem mesmo sua própria saliva.

Sentou-se, os olhos negros acompanhando cada movimento. Sentia-se horrível, grudenta, as roupas estavam impregnadas com seu suor de pessoa doente. Tinha tido ajuda de Sasuke – e ficaria com vergonha daquilo para o resto de sua vida – para sair da cabana e fazer suas necessidades por três vezes naqueles dias, já que só estava ingerindo líquidos e expelindo a moléstia. Ele não pareceu se importar e deu a ela o máximo de privacidade que se permitiu. Seu cabelo e sua pele estavam ambos brilhantes de oleosidade e tudo o que queria era ir até o rio e deixar que as águas das corredeiras onde pulavam os salmões corrente acima expurgassem aquele mal-estar do seu corpo. Mesmo com seu nariz menos desenvolvido podia sentir o cheiro pungente e nada agradável que estava exalando.

Sasuke tinha outras ideias.

\- Você é idiota? – Ele arrancou das mãos dela as peles que Hinata estava tentando tirar de cima de si e cobriu-a de novo, irritado. - Nem se recuperou ainda e já quer sair pra pegar sua morte?

\- Não, Sasuke – Ela brigou com as mãos dele. – Eu só quero um banho, e-eu...

Ela engoliu as palavras e parou de lutar. O metamorfo percebeu a mudança em suas reações químicas no mesmo instante e sentiu no fundo da boca a vergonha que ela exalou.

Se estivesse em sua casa as criadas encheriam a tina com água fervente, os panos de limpeza aveludados alinhados em um banquinho, os sais de banho trazidos de Suna, as toalhas do País do Sol, produtos de cabelo do País das Flores. E poderia ficar lá até a água esfriar, lendo um livro ou apenas ouvindo a vida dentro e ao redor da casa. Tinha tomado aquela realidade como coisa garantida por muito tempo. Ali, era o rio e o parco sabão que conseguia manufaturar.

Seu estômago roncou tirando-a de seus devaneios e quando olhou para Sasuke ele estava suspirando e revirando os olhos como se já esperasse por tudo aquilo. Ela sorriu largamente quando o viu tirar de perto das brasas, onde estava mantendo aquecido, o prato de madeira polida com pedaços fragrantes de carne de coelho cozinha e batatas-doces assadas.

\- Coma primeiro. – Ele deixou o prato em suas mãos. – Devagar.

Ela assentiu. Seu estômago, que parecia um mar bravio rejeitando tudo o que se aproximava dele até a noite anterior, agora era um lago parado pronto para ser abastecido com peixes. Tentou obedecer a ordem do metamorfo sabendo que iria aborrecer seu estômago ainda sensível se comesse rápido demais, mas não conseguia evitar colocar logo a comida para dentro depois de menos mastigadas do que seria recomendado para uma dama já apresentada à sociedade.

Não havia sociedade ali, apenas um atento e divertido Sasuke, observando-a comer com as mãos, espalhando a gordura do coelho pelas bochechas. Enquanto seus felinos queriam ronronar, seus primatas queriam bater no peito estufado, seus roedores alvoroçados, seus pássaros trinando. Sua fêmea estava bem, estava comendo sua caça, estava saudável, estava viva, queria limpá-la, queria tê-la, queria _marcá-la._

O pensamento foi tão primal, tão instintivo que seu controle vacilou.

As unhas viraram garras e se enterraram na pele macia das palmas das suas mãos humanas tirando sangue antes que pudesse evitar.

\- Sasuke?

Hinata o encarava, mais precisamente, encarava suas garras sangrentas, preocupada. Ele desenterrou-as das mãos já as transformando em inúteis unhas humanas e suas feridas começaram a se fechar, lentamente. Ele desviou os olhos dos dela, ignorando sua preocupação, e deu passos inquietos pelo espaço apertado da cabana.

\- Terminou? – Ele perguntou quando a morena decidiu que já ficara naquela cama por tempo suficiente. Sobressaltou-se quando ele se aproximou e tirou o prato de suas mãos colocando-o de qualquer jeito na cornija da lareira. – Então vamos.

\- Vamos? Para onde? – Ela colocou-se em pé com o mínimo de tremor nas pernas. Já se sentia melhor depois da refeição.

Curiosa com o modo como ele estava se comportando, Hinata observou as costas masculinas enquanto ele pegava o picuá feito de pele de castor e colocava nele algumas peças de roupas aleatórias.

\- Sasuke, onde vamos?

Ele não respondeu quando se aproximou dela passando a alça do picuá em volta de sua cabeça e braço direito; colocou em seguida o casaco em suas costas, as luvas sem dedos em suas mãos, o gorro em sua cabeça e o cachecol em volta de seu pescoço.

Hinata queria gritar de frustração por ele não lhe responder.

Quando ele se colocou de joelhos a sua frente, contudo, sua voz grave estava leve e, Hinata assustou-se, quase brincalhona, ao responder:

\- Você vai ver.

O coração de Hinata parou uma batida e voltou com velocidade máxima no segundo seguinte. Sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se ouriçarem e agarrou o ombro dele com mais força do que pretendia quando se curvou para oferecer-lhe seu pé direito, depois o esquerdo, enquanto ele lhe vestia com suas botas, apoiando-se nele para não cair.

Sasuke se levantou, seus olhos rumando pelo corpo dela e ela pensou tê-lo visto checar a cama rapidamente, talvez considerando se não seria uma boa ideia embrulhá-la em algumas camadas de pele também, mas torceu o nariz ao desconsiderar a ideia. Ao invés disso, Hinata o assistiu, estarrecida, pegar as peles e levá-las para fora. Foi atrás dele passando os braços por dentro do grosso casaco e ajustando o picuá de pele de castor no ombro para vê-lo pendurar as peles em vários galhos ao redor da cabana.

Parecendo satisfeito, Sasuke voltou para onde a moça esperava meio boquiaberta. Era sempre um surpreso divertimento para ela observar o homem em ação, já que aquela definitivamente não era a forma que ele mais gostava de assumir, não por tão longos períodos de tempo.

\- Hinata. - Ela saiu de seu transe quando seu nome foi pronunciado. Ele estava perto, bem na sua frente, bem mais alto que ela pelo menos uma cabeça.

\- S-sim?

\- Escolha um animal.

\- O quê?

\- Um animal. – Ele repetiu, alegre com o cheiro e a expressão de surpresa dela. – Escolha.

\- Ahn...

\- Grande.

\- Oh, você vai me levar a algum lugar? – Ela não tinha entendido o propósito da brincadeira e ele suspirou.

\- Qual seu animal favorito?

\- De todos? Ou dos que você pode se transformar?

\- De todos.

\- Porco-espinho!

\- Grande!

\- Ah, sim... – Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, pensativa. A pressão já era suficiente sem que ele estivesse encarando-a tão exasperado. Até que se lembrou das estórias que lera, dos animais que conhecia, e soube na hora qual escolher. – O grifo!

\- Finalmente.

O metamorfo deu um passo para trás tirando a camisa marrom que usava por cima da cabeça e deixando as calças escorregarem para seus tornozelos antes de chutá-las.

Hinata estava envergonhada, mas acostumada, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentira saudades das formas dele enquanto estava de cama, sem ter vários animais negros ao seu redor, passando de um para outro em rápida sucessão, ou de ter o homem em sua gloriosa nudez impudica em seu campo de visão.

Era impressão sua ou Sasuke estava cheirando o ar e sorrindo para ela?

E instantes depois não havia mais homem, apenas a forma imensa da criatura mítica metade águia e metade leão.

A transformação fora mais lenta do que normalmente era para os outros, talvez por se tratar de uma criatura que não deveria existir, ou melhor, que fora extinta há séculos, ou talvez por se tratar de uma transformação a qual ele não estava acostumado.

Era a coisa mais magnífica que Hyuuga Hinata jamais vira na vida.

As penas eram negras com um belíssimo degradê de cinza perto dos olhos vermelhos, do bico e também das garras tão longas quanto o antebraço de Hinata, e cobriam toda a metade dianteira da criatura. A pelagem de leão era inteiriça e lustrosa na metade traseira, brilhando contra o fraco sol de inverno, a cauda se agitando levemente, como se ele também estivesse satisfeito com a transformação.

O último elemento a surgir, e para isso ele teve que se afastar dela, foram as asas. Diferentemente de quando se tornava o pardal ou a águia ou qualquer outro de seus animais, as asas do grifo se abriram com dificuldade, os músculos se adaptando à envergadura imensa, às penas densas, ao poder de se sustentar por completo no ar. Sasuke rodopiou pela clareira tentando acelerar o processo, provocando estalos com o bico quando sentia alguma parte repuxar dolorosamente. Por um segundo esqueceu-se de Hinata até sentir o cheiro da preocupação dela, mas um momento depois estava pronto, completo e mágico.

A águia guinchou, correndo até a humana e cravando as garras na terra congelada momentos antes de esbarrar com ela, exibindo suas penas, sua altura, sua força. Sasuke, em sua forma de grifo, era uma criatura orgulhosa, admirável e completamente consciente dos adjetivos que merecia.

Além disso, podia sentir o cheiro da surpresa e felicidade dela e isso o fez estalar o bico mais uma vez, pisoteando pesadamente a terra com suas quatro patas de garras mortais e abrindo as asas em sua completa envergadura, exibindo-se para sua companheira.

\- Sasuke… - Ela começou a estender uma das mãos, impressionada, olhos arregalados e sem conseguir fechar a boca por completo.

Ele se levantou em sua completa estatura frontal e permitiu que os dedos frios acariciassem a penugem de seu pescoço. A parte leão em si queria ronronar. Em um momento de distração, enquanto se inebriava com o cheiro dela, Hinata passou ambos os braços em torno do pescoço musculoso e enterrou o nariz na plumagem. Sasuke estalou o bico mais algumas vezes, torcendo para que ela não fizesse a conexão entre aquele som e a felicidade que sentia de tê-la perto, confiando em sua presença para não apenas não machucá-la, mas defendê-la e cuidar dela.

\- Você é o ser mais incrível que eu já vi. - Ela sussurrou contra as penas. - Obrigada!

O metamorfo deixou-se embalar pelas palavras, fechando os olhos e recostando sua cabeça de águia contra o topo da dela, a ponta do bico cutucando-lhe levemente a nuca, brincalhão, até ela se afastar com uma risada. O peito estufado, deleitado com o reconhecimento dela como se fosse uma pavão, não uma águia.

Mas Sasuke agora estava impaciente de novo para tirá-la do frio, então virou-se para permitir que Hinata subisse em seu flanco, tão alto quanto o cavalo, em que ele a ajudou dobrando as patas dianteiras. Uma vez que sentiu que ela estava segura, as mãos em suas penas, guinchou uma última vez como aviso e pôs-se a galopar pela clareira, entre as árvores, até pegar impulso o suficiente para que as asas o levantassem.

As mãos e pernas de sua humana se apertaram contra si e o cheiro amargo do temor dela o perseguiu até que atingiu uma altitude para além das copas das árvores. Foi quando sentiu que ela levantava o rosto de onde o tinha enfiado em seu pescoço, dessa vez por trás, e contemplava a paisagem.

Havia floresta e neve por quilômetros ao redor.

O cheiro de Hinata mudou imediatamente para um espanto maravilhado, o mesmo aroma doce e inebriante de quanto o vira se transformar no grifo. Seu bico estalou algumas vezes quase involuntariamente.

O temor de Hinata de que talvez não conseguissem alçar vôo no espaço entremeado de árvores ao redor da cabana desapareceu ao sentir o ar frio da estação e da altitude. Estavam tão alto que conseguia ver a floresta se estendendo para todos os lados que olhava, uma imensidão de árvores negras para o sul e oeste, montanhas nevadas ao norte, o rio caudaloso correndo por baixo deles e se perdendo por entre ainda mais árvores e neve ao leste.

Não tinha se dado conta que os limites do território de Sasuke eram tão grandes e não conseguia se decidir se isso era bom ou não. Por um lado, era mais espaço para que não se sentisse tão confinado; por outro, era mais espaço para que as pessoas entrassem e nunca mais saíssem.

Dali não conseguia ver sua casa, mas sabia para qual direção ficavam as terras ancestrais de sua família, tão brancas e mortas quanto o resto. A cidade por onde desfilava a limitada aristocracia provinciana era mais fácil de identificar no horizonte, com suas linhas de fumaça que saiam das chaminés a sudeste. A moça demorou-se observando o lugar sem saber o que havia sido dele e de seus moradores depois das invasões revolucionárias. Tentou definir o que sentia enquanto Sasuke a carregava para o norte, para as montanhas, e não conseguiu. Seus sentidos pareciam adormecidos, como quando interrompia momentaneamente o fluxo sanguíneo de seu pé. Não sentia saudade da cidade, pois nunca gostara de ir até lá passear pela avenida principal olhando as vitrines como Ino, nem de saldar as pessoas e rodopiar nos bailes públicos, e muito menos das rígidas lições de etiqueta três vezes por semana, aturando por obrigação horas sentada ereta em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, bordando, lendo ou ouvindo os intermináveis sermões da governanta que dividia com as amigas, cujas personalidades alegres e despojadas tornavam as tardes toleráveis.

Sentiu seus dedos enrijecidos de apertar as penas de Sasuke e pelo ar frio da estação e da altitude, e tratou de fazer com que seus pensamentos e sentimentos se afastassem daquele passado ido e imutável. Sentia saudade das pessoas, certamente, mas nenhuma nostalgia.

Com sua atenção de volta à floresta, Hinata não tinha palavras. A extensão do território de Sasuke - recusava-se a pensar em prisão, por mais que fosse - era assustadora. Era grande o suficiente para dar-lhes um falso senso de liberdade apenas para tê-lo arrancado se chegassem perto demais dos limites.

Eles voaram por cerca de vinte minutos, se a percepção de tempo de Hinata de acordo com o sol ainda servia de alguma coisa, e Sasuke começou a descer perto de um grupo de coníferas que, para a moça, eram idênticas àquelas ao redor da cabana, mas que ficavam em uma encosta levemente íngreme, permeadas por bambuzais. Quando pousaram, Hinata notou a estranha neblina em volta das árvores e bambus, mas Sasuke parecia estar enfrentando uma nova transformação dolorosa, então refreou-se de comentar em prol de se preocupar com ele.

O metamorfo voltou a ser um homem, nu, arfando de exaustão e com um dos braços em uma posição que não era nada natural até ele segurá-lo com a mão esquerda e forçá-lo para a posição normal com um puxão brusco. A imensa asa do grifo devia ter deslocado na transformação. Antes que pudesse oferecer qualquer ajuda, contudo, Sasuke já estava a sua frente, muito perto e muito nu.

\- As pedras aqui são afiadas e escorregadias. - Ele disse perfeitamente sério. - Tente não morrer.

A moça sequer teve tempo de se ofender antes que o homem sumisse e o símio aparecesse segurando sua mão e puxando-a, mas não a ponto de fazê-la sair do lugar, apenas para guiá-la pelo caminho.

Eles seguiram pela direita da montanha, indo para o leste, por poucos minutos, mas avançavam devagar devido a periculosidade do caminho. Curiosamente, o macaco negro não soltou sua mão nenhuma vez, parecendo perfeitamente contente em guiá-la, até quando se aproximaram de uma saliência na rocha e ele a deixou para ir a frente investigar. Voltou parecendo muito satisfeito com sua descoberta, puxando Hinata com mais vigor para dentro da saliência da rocha.

\- S-sasuke… - Ela segurou-se na entrada. O que conseguia ver do interior do lugar era absolutamente nada além de escuridão. - Tem certeza?

\- Não tenha medo. - A voz do homem a sobressaltou. Ela corou, jurando a si mesma que fora pelo susto e não pelo fato de conseguir sentir o peito dele contra suas costas, queimando.

Ela não disse mais nada porque não tinha como ter certeza se sua voz iria sair se tentasse.

Um segundo depois, seus dedos frios se fecharam sobre os pêlos impossivelmente macios da familiar e segura pantera e eles entraram na caverna.

Hinata não se lembraria o quanto andaram. Na escuridão, poderia ser apenas alguns segundos, poderia ser várias horas. Uma de suas mãos estava agarrada com firmeza ao flanco felino de Sasuke enquanto a outra ora tateava as paredes - quando as achava -, ora espalmava a esmo o ar a sua frente em uma tentativa de equilibrar-se.

O caminho era estreito no início, depois impossivelmente largo, como se passassem por um imenso átrio subterrâneo. Mais alguns minutos atravessando o espaço para enveredarem por mais um pedaço de caminho estreito.

A certo momento, a moça achou estar ouvindo o barulho familiar de água corrente e, ao tatear a parede, teve os dedos molhados. Pensou que devia haver um lençol passando sobre as cabeças deles, correndo sob o solo mais macio da montanha, ou que havia alguma forma de a neve derretida chegar até ali. Em outro momento, sentiu um cheiro familiar que a fazia lembrar de conforto e lar, mas não soube exatamente dizer o que era.

\- Hinata. - O homem estava ali de novo, a sensação do pêlo macio e quente sumiu de sob seus dedos e deu lugar a mão de dedos finos e calejados. - Feche os olhos.

\- Ahn? P-por quê? Eu já não consigo ver nada!

\- Confie em mim.

As palavras dele foram baixas, sérias, tão solenes quanto uma promessa.

Hyuuga Hinata teve certeza, então, que mesmo que ele a estivesse levando para ser sangrada até a morte em um altar ritualístico, teria ido como um sacrifício voluntário.

Assustou-se e impressinou-se com o tamanho de seu sentimento.

Ela fechou os olhos e Sasuke, o homem, colocou-se a sua frente, segurando-lhe as duas mãos, e a guiou por uma curva suave, mas longa, e descendente, à esquerda.

Com passos miúdos, entraram em um espaço que, Hinata sentiu, eram maior do que o corredor por onde vieram, mas não tão grande quanto o átrio no início da jornada. A Hyuuga sentiu a mudança no ar, um respiro morno e úmido, e queria muito abrir os olhos, mas esperou o comando dele, que ainda a levou por mais alguns metros antes de dizer, sua voz chegando a sua orelha por trás, mesmo que ainda pudesse sentir as mãos dele nas suas:

\- Olhe.

Uma caverna.

Uma caverna com um lago.

E uma abertura no teto que deixava entrar a fraca luminosidade do sol de inverno, o suficiente para os olhos perolados se acostumarem rápido depois do período no escuro, mas não dolorosamente.

Com passos cuidadosos, aproximou-se da borda do lago de águas da cor do jade polido, um verde leitoso, e descobriu o motivo do aroma familiar daquele espaço: havia vapor subindo da água. Aquela era uma piscina termal e o cheiro familiar, para ela, era a água fervendo no fogão antes de adicionar as ervas do chá da tarde na cozinha de sua casa.

Encantada, Hinata olhou em volta, agora que seus olhos já conseguiam absorver o ambiente. A piscina era maior do que esperava, com momentos de luz e sombra ondas as águas ora eram pegas pela leve claridade da abertura do teto - ou seria o chão da montanha? - e ora penumbrosas na proximidade com as paredes. Havia estalactites e estalagmites por todo o espaço, dada a umidade, e as paredes eram lustrosas pelo mesmo motivo. Havia um fofo tapete de musgo muito verde e vistoso em algumas partes da borda, o que só tornava a piscina e suas águas cada vez mais convidativas.

Hinata deu alguns passo para a direita contornando a piscina e viu, em um círculo de rochas redondas e pouco naturais, outra cama de peles muito parecida com aquela que tinha na cabana. Aquele devia ser um dos locais de refúgio do metamorfo, mas antes que pudesse voltar-se para indagar sobre o fato afrontoso de ele nunca lhe ter trazido àquele lugar e de tê-la deixado tomando banhos congelantes no rio, ouviu o som distinto de um peso atingindo a água. Era, contudo, um barulho e esguicho de água muito menor do que faria o homem. As águas do lago aquecido se turvaram, apenas para se abrir segundos depois para uma pequena lontra negra, nadando e dando cambalhotas como se para convidá-la a entrar.

O semblante de Hinata se iluminou por inteiro com a perspectiva de um banho quente depois de dias de doença e meses de banhos frios. Tirou as luvas, o cachecol e as botas; seus pés pisaram diretamente no chão rochoso molhado, morno tão próximo às águas termais, quando parou de súbito de tirar o casaco, um braço já todo para fora.

Não tinha o que vestir para se banhar.

Tirou o outro braço do casaco e agarrou-o com ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo. Voltou-se lentamente para a piscina termal, seu coração aumentando o ritmo dos batimentos. A lontra negra, contudo, continuava nadando, alheia a sua pausa receosa causada pelos seus anos de ensinamentos e conformidades sociais voltando para sua memória como se ainda pudesse sentir o vento da palmatória da governanta chiando em seu ouvido com a velocidade para atingir a carne macia das palmas das delicadas mãos de Sakura e Ino, mas nunca a sua.

Oh, não, a jovem dama Hyuuga era tímida e comportada demais para ousar falar e agir como as outras moças, tão vulgares, tão ordinárias.

Lição após lição, sermão após sermão, eram enfileiradas em posições eretas e instruídas a desprezar aquelas de seu sexo que ousavam tornarem-se donas de suas próprias vidas, que falavam o que pensavam, que agiam de forma a proporcionarem a si mesmas os prazeres e felicidades ditados pela sociedade como sendo deveres dos homens lhes proporcionarem. Mulheres que eram chamadas de putas, vadias, meretrizes, fáceis, orgulhosas, mesquinhas, libidinosas, bruxas, harpias, _menos_ , simplesmente porque se recusavam a ficar sentadas esperando a vida lhes acontecer ao invés de fazê-las elas mesmas.

Hinata ainda se lembrava do olhar severo de seu pai quando sua professora de música, Kurenai, chegara para sua lição de piano certo dia com tintura vermelha nos lábios. A empregada que recolhia os pratos do café derrubou a bandeja e Hiashi fechou a cara de tal maneira que aquela foi a última lição de piano de sua primogênita.

A moça ficara imediatamente enrubescida, tão vermelha como os lábios da professora, e lembrava-se de sentir o arrepio de ansiedade em pensar se um dia conseguiria ser uma mulher ousada o suficiente para colocar tintura vermelha em seus próprios lábios.

Quando aqueles homens - os mesmos que potencialmente deveriam lhe proporcionar prazeres e felicidades - invadiram sua casa e mataram sua família, de que teria lhe adiantado dar ouvidos a sua governanta e ficado parada, submissa? Se tivesse mesmo obedecido, teria sido morta, na melhor das hipóteses; sequer tinha estômago para pensar na pior delas.

Agora estava presa em uma barreira mágica com um ser milenar e fantástico que podia tomar a forma de centenas de criaturas magníficas. Definitivamente nada perto do que lhes tinham instruído em suas lições exaustivas de etiqueta e comportamento. O que a sociedade teria a dizer sobre aquilo?

Ali, contudo, a sociedade inteira eram apenas Hinata e Sasuke. Podiam criar suas próprias convenções.

Hinata deixou que o casaco caísse de seus dedos rijos para o monte de peles, seguido pela camisa de linho já um tanto puída nos cotovelos e as duas calças de lã que Sasuke insistira para que vestisse antes de saírem.

Tímida e comportada? Reprimida, Hinata julgava, talvez fosse uma palavra que descrevesse melhor seu eu de tanto tempo atrás. Sua natureza calma e introvertida não abafava seu desejo.

Sentou-se completamente nua e consciente sobre o musgo macio e úmido da beirada da piscina termal. Seus pés caíram na água quente, tão quente quanto seu rosto. Estava muito concentrada no que suas mãos podiam tocar, os olhos voltados sempre para baixo enquanto submergia seu corpo de costas para os barulhinhos de água que podia ouvir a lontra negra ainda produzindo enquanto nadava. Seus pés tocaram o fundo a uma altura confortável em que não precisava fazer esforço para ficar com a cabeça e os ombros para fora da água.

A água a sua volta era a melhor coisa que podia esperar, mas o formigamento em sua nuca continuava. Colocou a testa contra a beirada, deixando a pedra e o musgo refrescarem-na, e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo o ar carregado de vapor. Tossiu um pouco, porque nem seu pulmão nem sua garganta estavam totalmente saudáveis ainda.

Tentando recuperar mais da coragem que sentira para conseguir tirar as roupas, fechou os olhos, travou a respiração e mergulhou. Movendo-se devagar embaixo d'água, virou-se para ficar de frente para o resto da piscina e emergiu. Coçou os olhos para retirar o excesso de água já sentindo-se muito melhor no geral quando lembrou-se de procurar pela lontra.

Os barulhos haviam parado sem que ela houvesse se dado conta.

\- Sasuke?

Olhos vermelhos bem maiores dos que o de uma lontra emergiram. As orelhas arredondadas estavam voltadas para trás, predatórias, e a água era movimentava pelas patas poderosas remando na água.

Hinata ficaria aterrorizada se não achasse a cena de um tigre negro nadando em água quente a coisa mais adorável de todas. Sorriu quando ele mergulhou e emergiu ainda mais perto dela. Estendeu as mãos e pegou-lhe pelas enormes patas dianteiras para puxá-lo por alguns centímetros. Ele podia ficar mais leve na água, mas ainda se tratava de um tigre adulto gigantesco, então ela logo o soltou e deixou que ele nadasse em círculos a sua volta.

Vindo de trás dela em uma dessas voltas, a cabeça peluda a empurrou pelas costas para que nadasse até o meio da piscina onde a abertura do teto permitia que a luz e a brisa gelada entrassem, assim como as gramíneas e as trepadeiras penduradas como uma cortina natural na volta da abertura que conseguiam sobreviver no inverno graças ao calor da água que subia.

\- Minha…

\- Sasuke?

O nariz que se enterrou em seu cabelo molhado definitivamente não era do tigre.

As mãos que contornaram sua cintura definitivamente não eram do símio.

O peito e a barriga colados às suas costas definitivamente não eram do urso.

A voz _definitivamente_ era do homem.

E o coração, palpitando tão rápido e tão forte que até ela conseguia sentir, a quem pertencia?

Todas as mil feras dentro de Sasuke clamavam por acasalar.

Todas as mil feras dentro de Sasuke clamavam por uma companheira.

E o homem que ele era, mesmo não querendo admitir em voz alta, queria aquele amor.

As mãos masculinas em sua barriga desceram para as pernas, passaram acariciando as ancas e foram se posicionar nos ossos levemente saltados do quadril da moça, brincando com os pelos que as pontas de seus dedos conseguiam alcançar ali.

Hinata arfava. Sentia-se indubitavelmente vulnerável e totalmente segura ao mesmo tempo. O metamorfo pressionou seu quadril contra o dela que pode sentir a rigidez roçando suas nádegas.

Seria uma tola e uma mentirosa se dissesse que não estava esperando por aquilo no momento em que decidira tirar as roupas e entrar na piscina termal. Podia enrubescer a ponto de desmaiar quando Sakura e Ino liam passagens de livros impróprios para moças que elas acharam escondidos no baú da governanta - sim, aquela hipócrita! -, mas nem por isso deixava de ouvi-las. Nem por isso deixou ela mesma de ler os livros de contos eróticos que encontrara pela cabana. Várias vezes. Algumas delas em voz alta para um dos animais negros. A lembrança a fez corar mais do que já estava.

A moça empinou o quadril para trás fazendo com que o sexo rijo dele deslizasse deliciosamente por entre suas pernas, partindo-lhe os lábios e roçando eu seu clitóris. A mão esquerda de Hinata foi encontrar a nuca de Sasuke, o cabelo molhado entre os dedos. A mão direita ficou por cima da dele em seu ventre guiando-a para descer mais por entre os pelos de seu íntimo.

Sentiu um tremor em suas costas e sabia ter sido um rosnado mesmo não havendo qualquer som; houve também um roçar de dentes afiados, mais afiados do que de qualquer humano, na junção entre o ombro e o pescoço. O coração da Hyuuga entrou no mesmo ritmo acelerado que o dele, um ritmo de caçada.

Então, sem aviso, o metamorfo segurou-a pelos ombros e a girou para que o encarasse, colocando alguma distância entre os dois. Todos os seus traços eram humanos, exceto pelos olhos vermelhos, distinção da magia em seu sangue. Por um momento ele pareceu impossivelmente feroz, mas logo depois a expressão deu lugar ao medo.

\- Hinata… - Apesar do medo que via, a voz de Sasuke permanecia firme, pois ele mesmo tinha certeza do que queria. - Eu quero que você seja minha, quero acasalar com você e quero marcar você.

Se antes a moça já estava corada, pela timidez e pela água quente da piscina, agora sequer conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, mas uma mão em sua bochecha, tão suave quanto assertiva, deu-lhe coragem.

\- Eu quero que você seja _minha_. - Ele repetiu, mas a ênfase que ele colocava nas palavras não se referia à posse, mas ao laço, à união. - Mas… - E era ali, naquele momento de hesitação, que estava enraizado o temor. - A minha espécie só escolhe uma companhia uma única vez.

Foi então que a completa realização do que aquelas palavras significavam caiu sobre Hinata.

O nariz de Sasuke foi invadido pelos cheiros dos sentimentos de Hinata: amor, preocupação, tristeza, bondade, amor, empatia, coragem, determinação, desejo e mais amor.

Recuperando o movimento das mãos, ela as levou para os ombros do moreno para diminuir a distância e colocar, castamente, seus lábios sobre os dele por um longo tempo, uma longa promessa.

\- Metamorfo burro… - Ela devolveu sem qualquer veneno quando se separaram.

Corada, de olhos brilhando e um pequenino sorriso nos lábios, a mão esquerda de Hinata contornou seu pescoço e foi tirar o cabelo molhado de sobre o próprio ombro, oferecendo-o.

A ereção de Sasuke latejou. Sentiu seus dentes alongados e todas as feras contorcendo-se dentro de si. Mas pela primeira vez em sua longa existência não queria deixar-se tomar pelo instinto.

\- Hinata, se algum dia, por algum milagre, houver a chance de você sair daqui, de ir ao encontro da sua família, da sua irmã, você precisa prometer que irá embora.

Os olhos tinham voltado a ficar negros, submissos ao controle, e estavam brilhando seriamente. Encontraram os dela, brancos e tão sérios quanto.

\- Não. - Ela respondeu de pronto. Hinata colocou as mãos quentes no rosto dele, emoldurando-o, e fez com que o protesto ficasse enroscado na garganta de Sasuke. - Não vou a lugar algum sem você.

Suavemente, como o sorriso que se abriu nela, a mão direita da moça acariciou os fios molhados do cabelo dele para longe do rosto bonito. Sasuke aninhou seu rosto ao toque dela, segurando-lhe a mão esquerda e beijando-a com ternura.

\- Você também é meu, Sasuke.

Os olhos vermelhos tinham voltado.

Com a outra mão o metamorfo trouxe o corpo dela para si, apertando-a por todos os espaços de carne macia que conseguia encontrar, tocando-a por inteiro com seu próprio corpo, oferecendo-lhe seu desejo, tudo que conseguia ser.

Hinata deixou seu pescoço a mostra mais uma vez, rogando que ele pudesse sentir seu desejo como ela podia ver o dele. Sasuke abaixou-se e pousou os lábios ali com uma carícia enquanto suas mãos enveredavam para baixo, tomando-lhe as coxas e colocando-as dos dois lados de sua cintura. O apoio das mãos foi parar nas nádegas, apertando-as.

Os vários centímetros que tinham de diferença de altura foram extintos naquela posição e Hinata se utilizou disso para voltar suas mãos ao rosto dele, segurando-o no lugar, e beijá-lo mais, mais, mais. Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém, curiosa, agitada, desajeitada e ávida, explorando o que podia fazer e o que ele gostava que fizesse com a língua e os dentes. Sasuke a recebeu com entusiasmo, beijando-lhe de volta boca, bochechas, queixo, pescoço enquanto segurava-a firmemente e os tirava da piscina termal.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu sentir o ar gelado em seus corpos nus pela distância que cambalearam até a cama de peles, em chamas apenas onde seus corpos se tocavam.

Eles ainda se beijaram enquanto Sasuke ficava de joelhos e depositava a moça lenta e gentilmente sobre o ninho. Ela recusou-se a soltar-se dele, fazendo com que o metamorfo deitasse sobre si, cobrindo-a completamente com seu corpo, sólido e seguro.

Desvencilhando-se dela com cuidado, o moreno colocou-se de joelhos entre suas pernas, as mãos fortes trazendo o quadril da moça o mais perto que conseguiu do seu, assim quando voltou a se debruçar sobre ela, sua ereção esfregou-se com ânimo sobre seu clitóris e o cheiro que ela exalou, o prazer, o desejo, até o aroma pungente de sua lubrificação, o fizeram grunhir contra a pele dela, sua língua sair da boca para provar-lhe os seios, a curva sob eles, o côncavo das clavículas, a pele tenra sob o lóbulo da orelha.

Estava quase no limite do controle de conter suas feras.

Em algum outro momento queria tempo para explorá-la, para enfiar seu nariz entre seus pelos pubianos, banhar a língua em sua intimidade, distinguir cada um de seus sentimentos conforme passeava por seu corpo, mas ali precisava fazê-la sua primeiro.

E precisava dar-se a ela.

\- Hinata… - Arfou, seu quadril se mexia junto com o dela, ambos tentando encontrar o clímax naquele ínfimo de fricção. - Posso estar dentro de você?

\- S-sim, Sasuke, sim, p-por favor.

As paredes da vagina de Hinata se apertaram quando sentiu o membro dele posicionando-se na entrada e seu clitóris latejou, vivo, faminto.

Com um movimento rápido, Sasuke trocou-os de lugar, colocando-se sentado sobre as peles com Hinata sobre suas coxas, as pernas de ambos os lados de sua cintura. A moça agarrou-se aos ombros do metamorfo enquanto ele segurava sua cintura com o braço direito, o esquerdo guiando sua ereção para entrar nela. Antes de fazê-lo, contudo, os olhos vermelhos levantaram-se para os perolados, agora muito além do controle para voltaram ao ônix.

Hinata tinha os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos pelos beijos, assim como todo o seu rosto. O cabelo molhado estava grudado em suas costa e o de Sasuke ela tinha empurrado todo para trás, para que não a impedisse de olhá-lo.

Ao sentir-se pronta - e um pouco impaciente -, Hinata pressionou os tornozelos e calcanhares contra as costas e nádegas de Sasuke, deixando-se penetrar. O ar escapou de seus pulmões, pois por um momento achou que não conseguiria conte-lo, sentindo algo estranho invadi-la.

Sasuke estava distribuindo beijos por seus seios, colo, pescoço e ombros quando ela decidiu que já podiam moverem-se e seu quadril começou a ação antes mesmo que se desse conta. Não houve resistência, apenas uma ardência no início que foi logo substituída por uma sensação deliciosa e crescente. As mãos dele agora apertavam suas nádegas, obstinadas a fazer o movimento acelerar-se, a água ajudando a deslizarem pele sobre pele.

Sua pele tinha gosto de sal.

Seus olhos não se fechavam mais enquanto as bocas tentavam se encontrar.

Havia uma pressão crescendo em seu ventre como o assovio da queda antes de uma explosão.

Hinata caiu para trás quando o ritmo com que Sasuke a conduzia fez com que a explosão finalmente acontecesse dentro dela. Suas pernas tremiam, não conseguia impedir os gemidos que saiam de si e tudo o que queria era sentir aquilo de novo. Apertou-se, como se assim pudesse mantê-lo dentro de si, e apenas algumas mais estocadas rápidas e profundas foram o suficiente para Sasuke derramar-se nela, grunhindo contra seus seios, mordiscando sua clavícula, lambendo seu pescoço antes de abrir a boca e cravar seus dentes ali, com força.

A moça gritou com novas explosões espalhando-se por seu corpo.

As feras de Sasuke se manifestaram juntas dentro dele, todas também gritando em suas próprias vozes, mas ela só conseguiu entender a do homem quando as presas finalmente deixaram sua carne e a língua parou de limpar-lhe o sangue, um pequeno conforto.

\- Minha.

Sasuke tomou-lhe os lábios ainda com o gosto de seu sangue na boca, mas apenas para um único beijo, porque se afastou e fez algo que jamais soube ter sido feito por outro de sua espécie: ofereceu seu pescoço para sua humana.

Hinata entendeu e percorreu a mandíbula dele com os lábios, amorosamente agradecida, antes de descer para o mesmo ponto onde ele a tinha marcado. Beijou-o ali ternamente e sussurrou uma única palavra antes de marcá-lo também:

\- Meu.

* * *

 **Obrigada por lerem!**

 **[Parte 3], alguém topa?**


End file.
